What is Normal Anyway?
by earlschibiangel
Summary: It finally happened! Danny and Sam had their biggest fight yet and the pair are parting on bad terms. Though they were never a romantic couple, the tension was always in the air. Add that with good old teen hormones and you have fireworks, but when the fireworks go off who is going to be burned? Will they be able to make up as friends so that they can take that final step?
1. Chapter 1

I got this idea from reading Hellbreaker's fiction Cross My Heart and I'll Fight Back, but I want to add my own twist to that one. He is a great writer and more adapt to putting it like it could be. The only thing is I will not have Danny transform into an entirely different character. Mine will be centered around a whole new persona for one person very close to the group.

* * *

Danny glared at his two best friends who now were looking rather angry themselves. The most recent fight was over spying. Sam was pissed off that Danny had followed her and Gregor, Elliot, around.

"It was wrong of you to do!" the teen goth growled as Tucker looked between the two fighting friends. He had to agree with Sam on that one. He should have never used his ghost powers to follow his friend around, but at the same time Tuck had been doing it by befriending the fake Hungarian. He had warned Danny that it would not bode well for the teen ghost, but Danny swore that the boy was a fake and was only after Sam for information. "I can't believe that you thought that no guy would like me for me!" They had been friends for forever, but now at the age of seventeen the trio found themselves torn. They had been fighting ghosts for three years and while Danny's secret had come out a year ago because of the Disastroid that had doomed the Earth to extinction in one weeks time. Because of his sister's fear she revealed who her brother was to their ghost fighting parents. When he exited the Ghost Zone after what was thought to be his death the secret was out and his parents...well... though mad they accepted him and still loved him. His relationship with his friends changed after that.

"Well, you crossed that line a long time ago!" the teen ghost yelled, his voice raising above hers in the crowded parking lot of the observatory, where ironically they were now being observed. The goth looked at him in shock.

"Say what? With the whole Valerie thing? You were a danger to yourself!" the goth yelled back, her face flushing in heat. "You were falling into Technus' hands by dating her!" Danny shook his head.

"It was still wrong! I chose to date her! I liked her!" At this the dark haired girl sputtered as she looked to Tucker, their Techno geek friend. He held his hands up and shook his head at the pair. "You just want to justify that you were right because you are a hypocrite!" The Goth's amethyst eyes flashed in warning as her face grew even more red. "You want to be an individual, yet you force us to eat stuff that you like! I don't force you to eat meat at my house and neither does Tuck!" Sam growled low in her throat, but the halfa continued his speech as several people began to gather around the group. "You don't want me to use my powers for bad when it serves me, but if it is to help _your agenda_ then you are all for it! What does that make you?!" At this the Goth closed her eyes as tears began to well up. It was true wasn't it? "See how your life is if you were in my fucking shoes! I was a normal boy until you told me to go into my parent's ghost portal! I was then attacked and hunted by other ghosts for my damn _skin_ with my parents trying to add me to their quota!" Sam stood there with her eyes shut, like she was trying to deny what was going on. "You just have over protective parents who want you to be their _idea of normal!_" Finally Sam could take no more and she opened her eyes, the orbs shimmering, but she refused to cry. She would rather die!

"Fine! You fucking asshole! I hate myself! Is that what you wanted! I hope you are fucking happy! I hate you and wish you a great fucking life without me!" With that the Goth turned on her heels and ran from her only two friends. He wanted normal?! He would get normal!

* * *

Hope you liked for a teaser. Hope that you don't mind that I used your ideas Hellbreaker. They inspired me to take a chance on a more realistic Danny Phantom.


	2. Chapter 2

So, Hellbreaker. I hope this one is also a real good read.

* * *

_"Fine! You fucking asshole! I hate myself! Is that what you wanted! I hope you are fucking happy! I hate you and wish you a great fucking life without me!" With that the Goth turned on her heels and ran from her only two friends. He wanted normal?! He would get normal!_

* * *

The next day was a Saturday so Danny and Tucker didn't see Sam until the following Monday. When they did they noticed that something was really different about their friend. Well, she considered them former friends. Danny watched as a new Sam walked in the door, her outfit a teal green short skirt and white button up blouse. Her hair had been styled into a waterfall of curls and she now wore knee high white heeled boots. She also was wearing a little make-up, not the goth look at all! Danny's jaw nearly hit the floor in shock as did a few other males. Danny glared at Dash as he and Kwan openly gaped at the new Sam.

"Hey, Sam!" Tucker yelled as the techno-geek rushed to Sam's side. She glanced at him and shook her head at him. Everyone was shocked at her attitude.

"My name is Samantha," the beautiful dark haired teen responded. "Sam is someone that no longer exsists." With a flip of her hair she was back to walking past Danny to her locker that was just a couple down from the halfa. She smiled at him, her smile forced and impersonal. Danny didn't know what to say. She was georgous, but she wasn't Sam.

"What di-" he was cut off as Dash pushed him aside, knocking the dark haired teen onto the ground. He looked up in time to see a look flash through Sam's eyes, but then it was gone. She smiled, her smile a forced coy.

"Hello, Dash." Dash smirked at her as he looked her up and down. The halfa and geek watched as Sam allowed Dash to take her books and walk her to their next class.

"Dude!" Tucker growled as he turned to Danny. "What the hell happened?" Danny shrugged as other students continued past them. He wasn't sure what had happened, but he knew that he didn't like it all. "Sam is a babe!" The halfa let out a growl of warning to his dark skinned friend. Tucker refused to listen to him as he openly ogled their friend.

"Tuck!" the teen next to him growled out, his eyes flashing green. With a shake of his head Tucker apologized and the pair followed Sam. When they entered the classroom they found Sam sitting in her seat with a whole lot of male company. To the left of her was Paulina. The hispanic girl looked a little peeved at being cast aside for the hotter teen. When she saw Danny she waved him over. Danny looked around in shock as he noticed no one else around him. The Queen of Casper High nodded and he moved forward. When he finally stood before her she frowned.

"Nice to see that at least one boy still likes me and not the new whore over there!" the girl stated loudly causing everyone, including Sam, glance over. Sam smirked and said something that no one had ever heard the former goth say.

"A boy? Who needs a boy when I have men surrounding me? Seems your taste have changed." At this Danny turned to the new popular girl in school and scowled. "No offense, Daniel." Another gasp filled the room as everyone turned to the now scarlett faced teen. Paulina growled as she got up and headed for the classroom door. Suddenly their teacher, Mr. Lancer, entered the room. When the hispanic teen attempted to pass him he held out his arm to stop her. She stopped and glared at the heavy set teacher, but he shook his head. "Seems that you get to stay and enjoy my company!" Sam called out. "Pity. I was looking forward to one less _bitch_ in the room." Paulina whipped around, her teal eyes sparkling in rage, but when no one came to her aide her mood deflated. She was a no body. Lancer clapped his hands.

"Now, when Paulina sits down we can begin. Miss Manson," he said turning to her. "Would you like to start the class out with your paperwork?" The teen smirked as she stood up, her hips twisting in such a manner that all the boys drooled. Danny glared at them all before turning his ice blue eyes on Sam.

"Guess so." And with that the day from hell began.

* * *

Several hours later found the teens in the lunch room with Sam still garnering attention from the males in Casper High. She still sat down at Danny's and Tucker's table though, which the two teens found strange. Dash came over and sat next to her causing the dark haired teen to growl low, his eyes flashing again. What the hell? She says she hates him and then joins the popular crowd only to still join them at the lunch table. With a bit of his burger he glares over at his former friend.

"So, _Sam_, thought you would sit with your new friends." The teen looked over at him, her smile so forced that he thought she would break right there, but she didn't.

"Daniel, my name is Samantha. Sam no longer exsists. I wish you would get used to that and as for friends, I don't have friends. I found out that they can be real hateful." Tucker looked betweent them. "I thought that friends were supposed to be there for you no matter what your faults, but I was wrong." After eating a few bites of her salad she handed it to Dash. "Dash, would you mind?" The blond football star nodded and disappeared with her food. "I am sorry for saying those words to you," she stated as she stood up. "But I never realized that I made you feel the way you were. I guess that one wish of never meeting you would have been benifical to the two of us. If we had never met then you would still be normal and I-" She cut herself off as she shrugged. With a wave she was gone. Danny just sat there, stupified.

"I was kind of a jackass about the whole thing," Danny stated. Tucker nodded. "I guess I could have said it a little nicer, but she bitched me out first." Tucker nodded again, his eyes on the game before him. Danny looked over at his techno geek friend and sighed. They were both to blame, but he just didn't know what to do now. Sam had apologized and he could see that she meant it, but for some reason nothing changed. Normally when they fought they made up in less then twenty four hours, but Sam was walking away from them. She was letting him go! He watched as Dash ran over to Sam and pulled her close as she rested her head on his shoulder. It was time for him to let them go and let life work out the kinks. When apologies are all said and done, can everything ever be as it was.

* * *

Okay, short, but I promise it will get better. Most teens can be unforgiving, but Sam and Danny are taking it to a whole new level with their feud.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank all that read my stories. Thanks to NaoCookie and Hellbreaker. I dedicate this chapter to you two for your reviews. I would like to thank you two as well as Whatever Way the Wind Blows for following this story!

* * *

_"I was kind of a jackass about the whole thing," Danny stated. Tucker nodded. "I guess I could have said it a little nicer, but she bitched me out first." Tucker nodded again, his eyes on the game before him. Danny looked over at his techno geek friend and sighed. They were both to blame, but he just didn't know what to do now. Sam had apologized and he could see that she meant it, but for some reason nothing changed. Normally when they fought they made up in less then twenty four hours, but Sam was walking away from them. She was letting him go! He watched as Dash ran over to Sam and pulled her close as she rested her head on his shoulder. It was time for him to let them go and let life work out the kinks. When apologies are all said and done, can everything ever be as it was._

* * *

"I guess I am a bad person," Sam said as she sat at her house in front of her black computer. She was doing her video journal that she did every night, especially went she felt a need to empty her soul. "I mean, I never looked at myself from outside the box like my friends did. I never saw that I was doing what my parents had done to me. Well, maybe I had, but didn't stop myself." She sighed. "I never thought about the fact that he would ever say anything like that to me. I always thought that we complimented each other pretty well. No argument to big to keep us apart. Most of our fights were meaningless." Another sigh. "Guess that what they say is true. Friends don't last forever." With that she clicked off her camera and headed for the shower. Being popular was so high maintenance.

* * *

Danny was on his computer, but he was talking to Tucker through their webcams.

"I really don't want to get involved," the techno-geek stated as he continued with his game, also on the computer. "I mean, sure, I admit to being part of the blame for the ghost thing. Sorry, by the way, but I never thought that you two would fight over that." At this Danny scowled. "Don't get wrong. We all fight, but we make up just as easily." Danny nodded. "We are human after all, but as teens we are a little more likely to hold a grudge. That's why most friends don't last forever." Danny frowned at that thought. He and Sam had been friends long before him and Tucker. He had hoped that theirs would last forever. When they grew up that they would still be friends. Now Tuck was saying that most friends don't last forever. That was not something that he wanted for him and Sam.

"Thanks, Tuck, that made my whole night _so _great," the halfa said sarcastically. Tucker nodded as he clicked his webcam off leaving the other teen to his own thoughts. He had to talk to her and it couldn't wait for tomorrow so with the punch of a button he waited for her to answer her webcam. After waiting at least five minutes he gave up. Looking at the clock he noticed it was only a few minutes after six. Where was she? She couldn't already be asleep, could she? With a shake of his head he headed downstairs to gab a bite before bed.

* * *

The next day found him alone next to his locker. Sam was no where to be seen. He headed to class as the bell rang it's second warning only to find Sam in her seat with her hair styled in a bun, some of her dark hair falling around her made up face. She wore black jeans with a blood red shirt with little pink hearts all over it. She didn't even glance up when he sat to her right. In fact when he called her name it took him a minute to realize that she had headsets in ears. He looked up just as Paulina stepped past him. She still looked the same, 'cept she wasn't smiling. Her eyes flickered to Sam and with a growl the Hispanic girl walked past the dark haired beauty. This was about to hit the fan in the worst way and he had a feeling that the Hispanic girl wouldn't stand a chance once Sam's temper came into play. He knew how the former goth felt about the Hispanic girl ans she wouldn't down play that hate.

"Good morning, students," Lancer said as he entered the classroom. "Time for that test I warned you about."

* * *

Sam walked down the halls, her ear buds in her ears busting music to help her mood. She felt so weird now. She hadn't had to walk down a hallway by herself since kindergarten. Back then she had had Danny and then in second grade it had been Tucker with them. Their group had never been more then the three of them. Sam had been happy with just the two of them. She loved both in her own way, but then her love for Danny had become more.

_I know I've been mistaken _

_But just give me a break _

_And see the changes that I've made _

The next song came through causing her to pause, her steps hindered by the words. When had she uploaded this song? She was about to turn it off when the next words hit her ears.

_I've got some imperfections _

_But how can you collect them all _

_And throw them in my face?_

Sam felt those words to her heart and her soul. Those words spoke to her. She had her imperfections, but how could he throw them back at her with such hate filling them? She had wronged him, but in her eyes she had felt like she had done the right thing. Valerie had wanted to kill his ghost half and even while dating him if he had turned ghost she probably would have turned on him. The girl had a deep seated hatred for the ghost boy and she severely doubted it would change upon finding out that Danny was the one. It had taken at least a year for Valerie to team up with Danny Phantom. The only reason she had changed her mind about him was because of Dani, his clone and the fact that she had found out that Vlad had lied to her for the whole time that he had supplied her with weapons.

_But you always find a way _

_To keep me right here waiting _

_You always find the words to say _

_To keep me right here waiting_

Now the two of them were friends. They weren't best friends and she never hung around with them, but they got along well enough. With a soft sigh the former goth girl headed for the lunch room. As she turned the corner Dash appeared in front of her making her slug him.

"Hey, Sam!" he hollered as he fell back. Danny watched them from afar and had to grin at the teen's attack on the star of the football team. Seems that Sam couldn't change all the way. "So, what'cha doing?" the blond male asked her as he held his eye.

"Thinking of going outside to chill," was her response. He nodded as he followed her, ever the lost puppy. This time he walked behind her. Not next to her as he had the day before. Danny was relieved. Maybe she was realizing that she was not a prep. He could only hope. He turned in time to see Paulina glaring at the couple heading out of the crowded lunchroom. Danny stood up and headed over to the Hispanic teen.

_And if you chose to walk away _

_I'd still be right here waiting _

_Searching for the things to say _

_To keep you right here waiting_

"Hey, Paulina," he said while placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. The teal eyed girl turned on him with flashing eyes full of hate. "Wow!" He took a step back.

"You!" she raged. "You need to get a handle on your fucking girlfriend!" Danny took another step back as Paulina's face contorted into sheer anger. "That little _hoe is taking my man!_" Now the half glared at the woman before him. She paid no mind to him as her breath came out harder and faster.

"Sam is not a hoe!" he hissed as his eyes flashed green at the distraught female. "You might be pointing your finger at her, but you are calling yourself that three times! You're just mad and shallow enough to be mad that someone is _a lot more gorgeous then **you**_** !**" At this the teen female's face feel and she slumped down on the ground as tears dripped down her face and landed on the floor in front of them. Danny felt a little bad, but then he thought of all the things that Paulina had done to him, Tucker, and mostly Sam. He turned from her and walked away. Whoosh! Danny didn't move as the shoe flew through his body that had become intangible. He continued to walk away. Maybe this place wasn't worth protecting if there were more people like her around.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come.


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to thank Hellbreaker again for reviewing. Yes, Danny is beginning to regret his decision, but if you remember Sam was the one who always encouraged him keeping the powers and the most adamant when he gave them up. He needs her to keep him in a good frame of mind.

* * *

_"Sam is not a hoe!" he hissed as his eyes flashed green at the distraught female. "You might be pointing your finger at her, but you are calling yourself that three times! You're just mad and shallow enough to be mad that someone is a lot more gorgeous then **you !**" At this the teen female's face feel and she slumped down on the ground as tears dripped down her face and landed on the floor in front of them. Danny felt a little bad, but then he thought of all the things that Paulina had done to him, Tucker, and mostly Sam. He turned from her and walked away. Whoosh! Danny didn't move as the shoe flew through his body that had become intangible. He continued to walk away. Maybe this place wasn't worth protecting if there were more people like her around._

* * *

Sam sat outside with a very enamored Dash to her right as her mind worked through a few things.

"So, what's eating you?" the blond star inquired. Sam looked at him in shock. She had always thought that the jock was brainless and selfish. "I know I come off kinda dumb, but I can tell when someone is bothered by something." The dark haired girl smiled.

"It's nothing really," was her response. "Just life in general." Dash didn't look convinced, but he let that subject drop after assuring her that if she ever wanted to talk that he would listen. "What's up with you and Paulina?" The jock blushed, his cheeks a dark red.

"Well, I was dating her, but after the whole Danny Phantom thing she seemed more interested in the ghost boy so I let her know that we were done. I can't date a girl with another on her mind." Sam nodded. She knew how that felt all too well. "What happens when the one you like likes someone else?" Sam looked at him in shock. "I know you like Fenton and everything. I think that the whole world knows it, but he seems pretty oblivious." Sam blushed. "We don't have to talk about it, but I just kinda felt that you would know, ya know?" Sam nodded. No, she was not ready to breech the topic about her love for the halfa, but she could help Dash with his problem.

"Well, you can continue to like them. Who says that girls and boys can't be friends?" Dash nodded. The bell sounded harsh as it echoed in the courtyard. Dash stood up and helped Sam to her feet. "Guess we need to head to class," she said as the pair headed inside.

* * *

Danny had left the school after lunch to think about why he saved his hometown. He had done it because it was right to do and because of Sam. Truth be told he had always enjoyed saving the Goth from her many times as captive of one ghost or another. There were times that she handled herself real well and times that she had been caught off guard. Just then his ghost sense went off, his breath clouding before him.

"I am the box ghost! Fear me!" came a voice as the heavy set ghost appeared before him with several boxes floating around him. Danny scowled at the inferior ghoul. He was sooo not in the mood to fight a stupid ghost! Turning his back on the ghost as he sat on the roof of his family home caused the ghoul who normally haunted him to scowl. "I said fear me!" the apparition to throw a box at the teen. The halfa turned to him and with a quick flick of his wrist blasted the irate ghost across town. He didn't even give it much thought as he turned away again, his blue eyes closing. Why should he save the town? No one had had much appreciation before and the only reason that they liked him now was because of the Phantom Planet. Otherwise they had all done their hardest to defeat him. Tucker had been jealous of him while Sam had pushed him to fight for good. She had also tried to make him use his powers for her benifit. With another sigh he sat in silence. He was no longer going to fight for Amity.

* * *

Days later found Danny sleeping in his room when he heard some whooping. Glancing at the clock and finding that it was midnight. With a groan he sat up and looked outside his window to find a sight that he never thought he would see. There was Dash, Star, Kwan, and... Sam! She sat in the back of a very nice convertible with Dash next to her. Dash had a fifth in his hand. All of them were looking rather drunk as they talked loudly. He went intangible and floated over the car. He didn't know what he would do, but he needed to find out what was going with his former friend. With another hoot the car sped off. Danny followed them for what seemed like hours, but was really only minutes as they came up to what was known as Lusty Lane. As Danny hovered above the car he watched Kwan and Star start making out making the pair in the back cringe as they hopped out and headed for the woods surrounding the lover's spot. The halfa followed. He didn't like how this was beginning to look. Would she date Dash? Were they going to a place where they could make out as well? Danny shook his head. Sam wasn't his responsibility and here he was again spying on her! Just as he got ready to turn and leave her Dash made a comment that stopped the halfa in his spot.

"So, can we talk about Him now?" The pair sat down on the ground, the area around them clear of leaves and twigs. Sam's eyes widened. "I know I said I wouldn't push you, but I am kinda curious." The dark haired girl looked down, but she was a little tipsy so she was kinda feeling loose.

"What do y-you want to know?" the former Goth inquired as she took another swig.

"How 'bout what do you feel for him? It's good for you to get it out and I promise that I won't tell no one." The teen looked over at the female, waiting.

"Well, I love him. I knew that it was a crush at first, but then-n it became so much more. I felt like if we were apart that my heart would break." Dash pulled her close, the former Goth fought for a moment before letting him comfort her. Danny watched in shock, his eyes watching the pair as Dash did what Danny had done when Sam's parents had made her feel bad for who she was. "He is my life and I did try to make him do some horribly wrong things. Told him not to be mean to others because I could never see him as bad, but then for my own causes I tried to force his hands. I am such-h a damn bitch!" Danny floated closer to her, his form making her shiver. "I was wrong and even after apologizing to him I couldn't make myself sit there with him. He was mad at me and I was at him, but I never realized that this was one fight that would change our feelings." Sighing she sat up. "You're right though about talking about it. I do feel better. I just wish that I could know how he felt from all those times that he had to deal with so much. All we did was take the fall for all sorts of stuff."

"You also put yourself in harm's way," the jock stated.

"I would do it again. Only for him." Danny couldn't take it anymore so he headed home, all the words from Sam's mouth echoing in his mind.

"Is that how she feels? I never thought that I made her feel that way, even after all that I have put her and Tucker through." Now he was torn on whether he could stop fighting. Sam was happy he was around and had never minded putting her life in danger, but he didn't want her to do that, but he knew that even if he stop that she still would be in danger! What could he do?

* * *

The next morning found Danny even more torn as he headed to school only to find that most of the class, the preps and jocks, gone on a trip to a wealthy man's house. As he sat in class he thought about all the things that had happened from the first appearance of his powers up until this very day. Tucker sat next to him, his eyes on his game before him. Since most of the class was gone they had a study period for the rest of the day. With a sigh Danny turned to look out the window.

* * *

Hope that you like this! You will find that I have a very special surprise. Know this. There is going to be some action. This will not just continue in this fashion.


	5. Chapter 5

Yes, I saw how she was in the series and I don't think she just liked Danny because of his powers. She was all about individuality and I think that she saw his powers as that. In that regard he became like her. The only difference was she was an open outcast in her home while his parents never knew he was the thing that they hunted and hated. Ironic? Yes.

* * *

_The next morning found Danny even more torn as he headed to school only to find that most of the class, the preps and jocks, gone on a trip to a wealthy man's house. As he sat in class he thought about all the things that had happened from the first appearance of his powers up until this very day. Tucker sat next to him, his eyes on his game before him. Since most of the class was gone they had a study period for the rest of the day. With a sigh Danny turned to look out the window._

* * *

When it came time to leave the school Tucker and Danny headed for Sam's house where they encountered Mrs. Pamela Manson. The red headed adult looked down on them with disdain.

"_Daniel, Tucker_," she said as she looked at both teens in turn. "What do you want?" Danny almost shot off at her. He was kind of getting tired of her and her husband treating them like some piece of scum.

"We just were wondering where Sam was," Tucker said. Danny was still in denial of her existence, even after what he had heard last night. He was concerned, but torn at the same time. He felt that they could still be friends, but wasn't sure where she stood about that.

**_"I was wrong and even after apologizing to him I couldn't make myself sit there with him. He was mad at me and I was at him, but I never realized that this was one fight that would change our feelings."_**

She was right on that account. Their feelings had changed. Somewhere along the line jealousy had found it's way into both their hearts. They could no say that they trusted each other if they couldn't understand what their feelings meant. Sam had not wanted him to go out with Valerie. Was she really afraid for his safety or was it about him leaving her? Was his the same thing? Was there something there that had always been under the surface?

**_"I would do it again. Only for him."_**

She truly was sorry for what she had done and she still wanted to be apart of his team. She had said she would put herself out there, but only for him. What had they done? Had they inadvertently broken up their relationship and all it had stood for all these years?

"Sam is at Mr. Power's home. He is showing some of the students what they can expect in the years to come. All of them come from wealthy homes as you know." Danny looked up in surprise, his eyes meeting those of Tucker's wide teal ones.

"Mr. Powers? Vlad Powers?" Sam's mother nodded. "I thought he was still in space." The red headed woman looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I think in this last year he came down and has been living quietly in his home. He still has a lot of investments so he still has some wealth. Real nice guy for being part ghost. I think he was just confused when he made those demands of us back then and has had some time to rethink what he had done." Danny rolled his eyes. "Anyway, it has nothing to do with kids such as yourself, so you should just leave her alone." With that the door was closed on their faces with a echoing slam.

"We need to go and get her!" Tucker yelled as he headed down the street, but Danny just stood there. That was the deciding factor. They had let the monster who had wanted to take over the world, the one that had made the stupid meteor head for Earth from the beginning back onto the planet! He was back in Danny's own backyard. The techno-geek turned back to Danny. "Come on dude!"

"No, you know what? I am done." Danny turned and walked away. Tucker was torn between the two people that were his friends. Danny was in a bad place right now, but so was Sam. With a frustrated groan he headed for Vlad's mansion.

* * *

Danny slumped his bed as his sister, Jazz, came into the room. She looked at him quizzically as she sat down next to him.

"What's up, Danny?" The dark haired boy glared at her. What did she care? She was just practicing her stupid psychology on him. "Danny?"

"Just go away!" he growled as he stood up. "Just go away!" Jazz stood up and with a shrug exited the room. Danny immediately regretted yelling at his sister, but he needed time alone. He would apologize later. Sitting back on his bed he sighed. What was wrong with everyone? First him and Sam! Now Tucker! Vlad was back! Dash was friends with Sam! What was going on? Was he in some alternate universe? Laying back on his bed he closed his tired eyes as his mind filled itself with so many images that it felt like everything was piling itself on his body.

* * *

Sam walked around the large mansion as she eyed the half ghost with distrust.

"I hope that everyone enjoyed the tour," Vlad said as he turned toward as door that led outside his house. He eyed her with confusion. He still couldn't figure out who she was. She looked familiar, but he couldn't place where he had seen her. Dash pulled her with him, his hand curled around hers. He didn't like Vlad either, but he had come because his parents had told him to. As the door closed on them Sam looked over her shoulder. There was something wrong with this picture. How had that man gotten to come back to Earth? It made no sense.

"Come on," Dash said pulling her. Sam shook her head as she tugged her hand out of his. "Sam?" She looked over at him in with a small smile.

"I..um.. need to ask him something. Go on without me." Dash looked like he was going to say something, but with a big smile she detoured him. He nodded.

"You better hurry." She nodded as she headed back up the walk. After waiting for the group to disappear she headed for the back where she knew there was a door down to the secret lab that he owned. He had to be up to something, didn't he? Creeping around the corner she tip toed around, her amethyst eyes ever alert as she moved toward the hidden door. The only reason she knew about it was that one time she had to get Danny from him and had used that particular door. With a quick look around she entered the large room, the door closing behind her with a soft click. Glancing around she found most of the place covered in a thick layer of dust, save for a few places where you could see someone had been in the lab recently. With another quick look around she headed for the other side of the lab. As she walked she noticed that most of the equipment from her last time here was gone. Maybe he had changed. That's when she saw the ghost portal. The thing was open and torn up. Seems that someone had trashed it. She walked toward the portal and into it, her amethyst eyes taking everything in. Was this how Danny had felt when she had sent him in? Her mind time traveled as she remembered the day that Danny had received his powers. He must have been so afraid. His family hunted ghost and now he was one. He was right. She had never realized how bad it had been for him. She shut her eyes as the pain washed over her. He should have been able to be normal.

"Hey!" Sam turned, her eyes wide as she felt her foot get caught on some wire. She fell to the right, her hands reaching out to stop herself only to find her world full of a bright light and a shock of pain coursing through her as the world went then black.

* * *

Tucker arrived on the scene to see the preps heading for the large school bus that would transfer them back to the school grounds.

"Hey!" he called as he walked over to Dash. The blond looked over at him and then realizing who he was turned his back on the techno-geek. "Dash!" This time the blond turned.

"What?" He could see that the dark skinned male was worried. What had him so worked up? "What do you need, Tucker?" He knew that this was one of Sam's close friends, next to Danny. Yeah, he still considered them her friends because he knew she still cared about them and they cared about her.

"Sam? Where is she?"

"She had a question for Mr. Powers." Just then they heard an explosion. Both turned to the house as a portion of it blew up and smoke filled the air.

"Sam!" both males yelled as they rushed toward the house, Tucker on his phone texting Danny while Dash called 911 for assistance.

* * *

Good place to stop. I think so anyway. I hope that everyone is enjoying the story.


	6. Chapter 6

Thought that I would clear up the mishap with Vlad's last name, since it was pointed out to me. I thought it was Masters, but as he was shunned for his attempt at taking over the world I felt that his name required a change, so I changed it to Powers.

* * *

_"Sam? Where is she?"_

_"She had a question for Mr. Powers." Just then they heard an explosion. Both turned to the house as a portion of it blew up and smoke filled the air._

_"Sam!" both males yelled as they rushed toward the house, Tucker on his phone texting Danny while Dash called 911 for assistance._

* * *

Tucker and Dash rushed forward into the smoke billowing out of the missing portion of the building to find Vlad, walking toward them, his body covered in smoke and dust. He was alone, his eyes glaring at the two boys before him.

"What are you two doing?" he growled, his eyes flashing red. Tucker pushed past him into the former lab. Dash followed behind him as an ambulance and fire truck flew up the driveway before stopping. Tucker covered his mouth and nose with his shirt as he looked around. The blond football player made it two steps in before he stopped. His eyes swelled with tears as the toxic smoke blinded him. He was pulled out two seconds later by a firefighter and sent to the hospital as his face swelled. Tucker continued looking for Sam, but he was too late in getting to her as another fighter pulled him back.

"No!" he screamed as they removed him from the building, his own eyes sightless now. The firefighters had helmets to protect their faces, so when one went in after depositing him on a stretcher, another ambulance called, he watched, his breath still as he waited.

* * *

Danny still sat in his room as the text rattled his phone, the contraption making a clattering sound as it vibrated right off his dresser. The halfa paid it no heed. He was so pissed. How could everything fall apart in such a short period of time?

"Danny!" Maddie yelled up the stairs. At the sound of his mother he sat up.

"What?!" he yelled back. This time his mother's voice cracked as she called him downstairs. This was strange for his mother for she rarely cried. He headed down the stairs and came to a halt when he saw his mother holding the phone to her chest, his father behind her, both looking like someone had just killed their kid. Jazz? "Mom? Dad?" His mother turned to her husband and back at their son. "What's wrong? Is it Jazz?" They shook their heads.

"Oh, honey, it's Sam." At this Danny's face twitched. Sam?

"What about her? Don't you know that sh-" His father stopped him.

"Danny, Sam was just in an explosion over at Vlad's old home. They're looking for her right now." Now Danny's heart broke in two. What? "Tucker and Dash were there when it happened. They tried to get to her, but the smoke caused a reaction as it was all toxic." Now Danny's eyes swelled with tears, the moisture spilling down his face.

"NOOOOO!" he screamed as he went ghost, his eyes flashing green. Danny's power erupted from his small form as he cried out his pain to the world. In his room his phone lay face up on the ground with the words **Sam needs your help **flashing on the screen.

* * *

Within moments the firefighter appeared from the smoke with a unconscious Sam in his arms. Another stretcher was brought forward as Tucker was loaded into an ambulance. Moments later all three ambulances rushed off, their red lights flashing to all that it was dire. Danny now flew over them, his green eyes watching the red and white vehicles swerve around edges to make it to the hospital that was still miles ahead. He wanted to go to her, but figured she might scorn him. Would she? With a sad sigh he went through the ambulance that held Tucker. Sitting down next his friend he became tangible causing the paramedic sitting beside him to freak out as he backed away from the ghost boy. Danny said nothing as Tucker awoke, his vision so bad that he could not see Danny at all, but he had noticed the air in the ambulance cool down.

"Where were you?" the techno-geek asked. "Why didn't you come?" The halfa just sat there in silence. "Sam was in there to see him. He looks nothing like the old Vlad that I was almost sure that it wasn't. The name is different, but that means nothing. I think that's why we heard nothing about it in the news."

"I'm sorry," Danny said. Tucker's face was so swelled, but nothing too serious. He had not been in there long enough, but what about Sam? "I was being stupid. Seems that me and Sam have that down pat, huh?" Tucker chuckled.

"Yeah, but even if you did what you did today I know that I can forgive you. That's what my grandmother always told me. Even if you never forget you should always forgive."

"What about Sam? Do you think that she can forgive me?" The male in the stretched snorted.

"Dude, she forgave you after that big fight after she claimed to never want to see you again. Hell, she even apologized first. I know that she could never hate you. That girl loves you. You should know that." Danny's eyes teared up at that thought. Even if she loved him, love could only go so far. He should have been there for and now she was in an ambulance after taking a blast head on. He had to go and see Vlad. After informing his friend he headed out.

* * *

Moments later found him at Vlad's now ruined home. The door opened to reveal that Tucker had been right. Vlad looked... old and worn out, but still so very evil. The male at the door was still very arrogant, but his eyes were now red, like his ghost form and his hair was no longer white, no, he had no hair to speak off. His appearance was no longer rich in appearance. He wore a suit, but nothing like his dark suits that were perfectly tailored. No, it hung off of him like a sack around a bum.

"Ah, so the Phantom is still around. Not such a great world. I would have thought that you would have been imprisoned in that damned ghost jail, but no such luck." Vlad turned to leave, but Danny reached out and grasped the aged male by his thin arm. The half ghost leered at him, his hostility evident. "You will unhand me before I am forced to do so." Danny paid him no heed.

"No, Vlad _Powers_ or shall I call you by your real last name? Is that how you came home without anyone realizing that you were the _villain_ that tried to take the Earth? You played them and I should just tell them, but you know what if they couldn't see you for what you are then I don't plan on helping! Tell me though what happened to Sam?" At this the male growled.

"I knew that stupid little bitch was Sam. I just had this feeling that I knew her and then she went a destroyed my home again!" Danny growled. He didn't care about all of Amity Park, but Sam was different! She was his! He protected that which was his! "She came here, crept into my old lab and tripped! I did nothing to that stupid girl! I am done messing with ghosts and done with messing with _you, Danny Phantom!_" With that Vlad yanked his arm out of Danny's grasp before heading up the walk. With a final slam of his door he was gone. That left Danny to himself. Sam had gone into Vlad's lab, but what for? What made her do that? Sure, Sam did not trust that easily and it could be that she recognized Vlad in his current state. She probably thought he was up to something and thought to investigate. She should know better! He headed back to his house, his mind full of thoughts of Sam and what would happen to the goth girl...

* * *

Sam awoke several hours later, no one in the room with her. Her parents had come and gone leaving her to her own. With a grimace she sat up, her body sore. What had happened? Then in a flash it came back to her! She rushed to get out of the hospital bed, her arms yanked back by a couple of tubes feeding her with several different things to help her in her unconsciousness. Reaching for the needles embedded in her arms she yanked them out with a single pull on the right and then the left. Gasping at the sharp pain from the removal she headed for what appeared to be the bathroom. As soon as she entered it she closed and locked the thick wooden door. Looking at herself in the mirror she was quite shocked.

"What the hell?"

* * *

Guess I will end it there. I hope that I have fixed what was wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the review Hellbreaker.

* * *

_Sam awoke several hours later, no one in the room with her. Her parents had come and gone leaving her to her own. With a grimace she sat up, her body sore. What had happened? Then in a flash it came back to her! She rushed to get out of the hospital bed, her arms yanked back by a couple of tubes feeding her with several different things to help her in her unconsciousness. Reaching for the needles embedded in her arms she yanked them out with a single pull on the right and then the left. Gasping at the sharp pain from the removal she headed for what appeared to be the bathroom. As soon as she entered it she closed and locked the thick wooden door. Looking at herself in the mirror she was quite shocked._

_"What the hell?"_

* * *

The girl staring back at her was completely healed. For someone who had been in a explosion she should have had at least some scratches. She reached out and touched her image only to find her hand become intangible. Her didgets disappearing into the reflection. With a sharp gasp Sam stepped back, her eyes flashing a violet color at the emotion coursing through her.

"What happened?" she asked her reflection that asked the same question right back. With a close of her eyes she tried to concentrate on turning her hand solid and her eyes back to the original. When she opened her eyes they were still violet and her hand was still missing. "Damn!" Letting out a frustrated growl she punched the door, only to have the rest of hand go through the door. A scream alerted her to the fact that someone was in her room and judging by the pitch it was a young girl. Sam cussed again as she shut her eyes and slid down against the wall. How did she make herself human again? She had always wondered what it would be like to be a halfa like Danny and so far it sucked when you didn't know what your body was going to do. She stayed in there for what felt like hours until a knock sounded on the bathroom's wooden door. She stayed silent until Danny's head peeked into the small room. With a gasp Sam looked up at him, her heart beating faster at his appearance. She willed her body to remain normal, just for now. She wasn't sure how Danny would feel about her condition.

"Sam? What are you doing in here? Everyone has been so worried." He sat down next to her as his form became solid. A wisp of blue breath tried to escape from Sam's mouth as Danny's did. "Weird. I didn't see a ghost." Sam covered her face again.

"Um, Danny," the dark haired girl said, her voice muffled by her hands. "I just really want to be alone right now." Danny looked sad for a moment. "Not that I'm not glad that you're with me right now, but after what just happened I need time to wrap my head around it." Danny looked over at her, really looked at her. Her hospital gown just barely covered her small form, but what he did notice that there was not a single scratch on her. Was that why she was freaked out? It did worry him a little. If one was to hear what had happened to her just yesterday and then look at her now they wouldn't believe it. "Please," she said as she looked up at him, her eyes filled with pleading. He nodded as he stood up and with one final look at her huddled form left the room. Sam looked back down at her feet with a sigh. How do you tell the guy you love that you were now like him and not by choice.

He would probably think that she had done it on purpose. He would think that she had intentionly put herself in harm's way. What to do? She hadn't realized that the lab had been active! All the wires and dust had led her to believe that Vlad had not been in the wreaked basment in forever. Even with all the dust scattered from a recent visit didn't tell her that the Portal would be active! Standing up she headed for her bed, but instead of getting in it she looked out the windows. The room that she was in was at least six or seven floors up. She had to leave this place. She needed to get home. This place was too open to ghosts like Skulker. He wanted Danny for being a halfa and now here she was in the same place. The only difference was that Danny had not known what to exspect, but having been with him from the begining she knew what to look for and who to be on the look out for. Sitting on the edge of the bed she thought of how she was going to get out of the hospital and home. Looking down at her hospital gown she frowned. There was no way she was walking down the street dressed like this. Maybe she could figure out how to transform like Danny did. Could she? Would her other form have cloths since she didn't? Only one way to find out. She remembered that Danny had told her how he had finally figured out to change his form. His shout was his trademark, but she would have to use some of it. Closing her eyes she concentrated. "Going Ghost!" she whispered.

It felt weird as her body felt a chill run from her chest to her head and from her chest to her feet. Goosebumps rose on her chilled skin. Opening her now violet eyes she headed for the bathroom again. Looking at the mirror she frowned. "Seriously? Are you serious?" Before her was a white haired girl with a white form fitting dress, her skirt stopping just a foot above her knee and it had a slit on the left that stopped just inches from her crotch. Growling at the white color she was at least glad for the purple corset that started just below her bust line and stopped at the begining of her hips. The Purple and green 'S' that covered most of her breasts was kinda cool while what looked like a green slash started at top of the outfit on both sides and headed down to the bottom of the outfit made the white more bearable. At least it wasn't showing of the tops of her c sized cups. That would have severly pissed her off. She also wore white, steel toed boots on her feet. Her ponytail stood straight up while the rest of her hair flowed around her shoulders. At least her hairstyle was her old one. Sighing she headed back into her room. Forcing herself to become intangible was a little harder then the transformation so she gave up on that and worked on making herself invisible. With in the next thrity minutes she was able to make half of her invisible. Growling she paced the room, only her lower body visible.

"Fuck!" she cussed just as the same nurse from earlier entered. With a scream the girl ran from the room screaming about the legs walking on their own. Sam smirked. That was kind of funny. That would no give her much more time to figure out how to make the rest of her invisible. It wouldn't help her cause if they called on the Fentons. That would be very bad. Closing her eyes she willed her body to listen to her. Just as the door to her room burst open Sam managed to force her lower body to join her upper body in invisiblity.

* * *

Danny listened as his mom talked on the phone. They were talking with that hospital about Sam.

"Really? There was a pair of legs walking in her room without an upper body?" Danny shot up. Legs? No body!? That was a new one. "Okay. We'll be over in a few. Thanks." With a click his mother was calling out for his dad. He wanted to know what was going on so he asked her about the phone call. "Seems that after you left a ghost appeared in Sam's room. The nurse had seen it twice. First it was a hand and now it's legs without an upper body. They went back in there and the ghost was gone, but so was Sam."

"Did they check bathroom?" His mother looked at him curously. "She was in there earlier when I went over."

"Well, I will check when I get over there." Danny watched as his parents headed out the door with most of their ghost gear slung on their shoulders.

"I have a feeling that she's not there," he said as he headed out the ceiling, his body intangible.

* * *

Think that I will stop this right here. Hope you liked it. I will be uploading a picture of her outfit. It might become the cover to the story.


	8. Chapter 8

Yeah, I thought that it turned out real well. I hope that you got to see the picture too. I did several different styles, but that one seemed the best. I thought that as she was goth that the white would offend, but with the purple and green, the colors in her normal outfit that she would be okay with that.

* * *

_"I have a feeling that she's not there," he said as he headed out the ceiling, his body intangible._

* * *

Sam was walking around the town as she headed for home, but as she came to her street she felt someone close to her person and whipping around she came face to face with a ghost that she had never seen before. Before her was a guy that looked just like Tucker, yet not like him in the fact that it was twice as tall as the techo-geek. He wore the same clothing as Tucker, but was the size of hulk in his angry state.

"Who are you?" the goth inquired as she moved away from him. The ghost growled as it moved with her, his steps longer taking less effort to keep up with her. "Leave me alone!" she yelled as her hands flew before her and a small blast of green slime left her hands. It hit the Tucker look alike with just enough energy to stun the large ghost. Taking that as her perfect chance she ran, her booted feet thundering below her as her heart sped up in her chest. Looking back the monster ghost was on her heels, his red eyes flashing behind his black glasses. He sped up, his form closing in on her. "Damn!" she cussed as she turned intangible and disappeared below the surface of the streets. Thinking that he would run past her giving her the chance to escape was the wrong thought as the monster Tuck stopped and reached into the ground. He grabbed her hair and yanked her up.

"You are goth girl with Danny!" it thundered. "You will serve as bait!" With that he grasped her waist, releasing her hair as he headed up into the skies just seconds before Danny flew by on his way to Sam's house. He was so intent on getting to her that he failed to notice her being taken away above him. Danny rushed to her house and phased through the door without thinking about the fact that her parents would be in there.

"AH!" Pamela screeched as she stood at the top of the stairs, her eyes wide in shock and fear. "DANIEL! What the hell do you think that you are doing?!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Manson. I was looking for Sam. She seems to have left the hospital." At this the older woman looked perplexed.

"She left? Why didn't they call us?" Danny shrugged. Though Sam's parents still didn't like him very much they had warmed up to him after his saving of the planet and all.

"We just found out moments ago when the hospital called my parents to come rid the hospital of a topless ghost." Pamela flushed.

"Beg your pardon!" Danny realized what that last sentence had sounded like and rephrased it to let the older woman know that he meant that it was just a pair of legs with no upper body. "Really? Well, I have not seen Sam today. She must have run somewhere else." The halfa could tell that the mother of his friend was worried.

"I will find her." Pamela nodded. She knew he could. He was her best friend and even if she still didn't fully approve of him she found that he was really a great boy, though she would never tell her daughter or him that. Her husband had been right about him. He wasn't all that bad and he truly cared for their daughter. She wouldn't want him as a son-in-law as they had already found her a male befitting her station as an heiress, but that didn't mean that the pair couldn't be friends. She waved him off as Danny headed back through the door, his mind troubled by where Sam was. She would have gone home first. That was where she always went when she wanted alone time. Though her parents tried to push themselves into her life that didn't mean that she couldn't lock the door like she always did and blast her Green Day or Breaking Benjamin. Sam knew how to make them leave her in peace. Where could she have gone?

* * *

Tucker sat with Dash, both having been released hours ago after getting shots full of purifiers to counteract the toxin in the lab. They too had heard of Sam's escape and after talking to Danny via Tucker's PDA found that they too knew no other place she would have gone too.

"She did have one place, but I doubt she's there," Dash stated. Tucker looked at him, questions in his gaze. Dash shrugged. "Sam and I have become good friends." Danny landed before them and returned to his human half. "She had this tree where she said she had some good memories." Danny looked confused as did Tucker. A tree? "But if she is hiding then I doubt she would go there. It is a bit far away, but still out in the open." Danny and Tucker were shocked. They knew nothing about a special spot that she liked to go and hide out at. It seems that Dash had connected with the goth quickly in the short time they had hung out. "Sam is a really deep person. She just wanted to fit in with her peers. Seems that she felt abnormal. I don't know why. Sure, she's a freak in her own right when I first met her, but after talking to her in the short time she was a prep I can see that she's unique. I feel bad for treating her the way I did over all these years."

"You mean the times that you got drunk together?" Danny inquired, his eyes flashing green. Tucker looked at Dash and Danny in shock. Sam drinking? Dash frowned at him.

"You were spying on her, again? Damn Fenton! When are you going to learn to trust her?!" Dash stood up, straightening to his full height. He was now just a few inches taller then Danny as the two squared off. "She knows what she did was wrong, but have you realized that you are just as bad?!" Danny growled. Who was this jock to tell him what he already knew?!

"Who do you think you are? Her boyfriend?" Dash stepped back, his eyes wide.

"Are you that blind? Is jealousy blinding you to her _love_ for you?" Now it was Danny's turn to step back. Tucker nodded.

"Seriously Danny, even I have to agree with Dash. Did you never see it? Sam loves you, dude." Danny stood there in shock. Sure, Sam loved him. As a friend, right? "Danny, why do you think that she does all that she does? That girl followed you around when you dated Valerie for two reasons."

"She was jealous," Dash supplied as Tucker nodded. "And she was worried. She knew what was going on when you didn't. Sure it was wrong of her not to just come out and say it, but could you blame her?"

"Yeah, Sam got ignored by you when it came to Paulina so what did you think she thought would happen when she tried to warn you with Valerie by your side?" Sure, he had ignored her in the past, but he had apologized almost every time. Was she that hurt by what he had done in the past?

"She's a female," said Dash as if it was the answer to why women did the things they did and the way they acted.

"What the hell?" Danny growled as he turned ghost and headed off into the skies leaving Dash and Tucker to stare at his backside.

* * *

Guess I will end this here. I think that this is enough of a cliff hanger as it can be on this particular chapter. So, what happens now? Do they find Sam and what could Tucker Phantom have in store for her? Is he really the master mind behind all this? Find out in the next chapter of What is Normal Anyway?


	9. Chapter 9

It is true that love can be all those things, but at the same time love is great and can overcome all. Trust me on that. I feel that at some point they would overcome that and learn to live with what they were given.

* * *

_"She's a female," said Dash as if it was the answer to why women did the things they did and the way they acted._

_"What the hell?" Danny growled as he turned ghost and headed off into the skies leaving Dash and Tucker to stare at his backside._

* * *

Danny flew high into the skies, his green eyes burning as he wondered back to what Dash had been saying. So him and Tucker had both known of the love that Sam had had for him, but no one had thought to say something to him about it! That made no sense. He was his friend! Then it struck him. Sam had never said anything about it either! She had trusted him with so much, but couldn't tell him of the love she had for him. How messed up was that? Dash might be right to a point. Females were strange creatures, but what did that say about men since supposedly that was where the female came from? Shaking his head he headed home to contemplate where the goth had gone. As he passed the school he felt something pulling him toward the school. What was that? His ghost form was pulling him toward him so he followed it as it hadn't been wrong before. As he drew closer he felt and saw as his ghost breath filled the air.

"Ghosts? Just great," the half muttered as he entered the school only to find more ghosts then he ever thought he would have to face in his world. The Box Ghost wandered by, his eyes watching the far hall as if waiting. What was he waiting for? Just then another familiar ghost walked by. Shadow? Where was Johnnie 13? Kitty was also missing! What was going on here?

"Leave me the fuck alone!" a female screamed in the distance, her voice full of hate and fear all mingling. He watched as the Box Ghost shuddered. What was going on here? Were they fighting a girl? "Listen here mother fuckers I will not help! Let me go! He doesn't care about me anymore so let me out!" Sam? He began to head past the Box Ghost when Skulker appeared before him.

"Hello Ghost Boy. Thought you might find us too soon, but not this soon." Danny glared up at the other ghost.

"What are you doing to Sam?" Skulker tilted his head in confusion.

"Sam? I do not know this name. The one we have is a new Ghost Child." He chuckled as the Box Ghost hovered behind him. "Seems that she does resemble the one that helps you, but she is a lot better dresser than that chick. " Danny growled. "Don't worry though. You will get to see her, but only after we are done with her. Seems that Undergrowth has quite an attachment to her. Something about she is his long lost plant daughter." Now, Danny was sure that it was Sam, not that he doubted that it wasn't, but the who Ghost Child thing threw him. Was she like him now? No! Sam had only been exposed to the toxins, but she had been normal when he had seen her. In fact she seemed to far healed, but had just marked it down as maybe she had fallen before the lab had exploded. Skulker lifted his hand to fire a blast at the halfa when a very familiar voice filled the air.

"Not today!" was followed by a real familiar beeping coming from Skulker's wrist.

"Fucking hell!" he cussed. "This again! I don't want to go to the zoo!" he yelled as his plane wings attached to rocket boosters fired up. As he cursed his revenge Danny turned to find Tucker and Dash behind him.

"Thought that you could use some help," the dark skinned male stated as Dash nodded.

"Thanks dude," he said as he high-fived the geek, but gave the jock a look. He still didn't like the jock and was afraid that Sam would find that the guy was a fake when he grew tired of hanging with her. Was that really what he was afraid of? Shaking his head he headed toward where the Box Ghost had been. "Seems that they have Sam, but they claim that she's a halfa like me."

"She might be." Danny turned to his friend in shock. "Vlad told the firefighters that he heard something and so he headed down to his lab. He said she was in the portal. The ghost portal that had broken. When Vlad came back his house had been trashed from all the people mad at him. He re-built it and was hoping to just blend in." Danny frowned. Like he would ever believe the other half ghost! Danny said nothing as he headed in the direction that he had heard her voice come from. That's when two more ghosts appeared before them.

"Youngblood," Danny growled as Tucker stepped around him.

"Ember," Tucker and Dash said as the eyed the teen idol. Not the best people to mess with. Youngblood was more danger when it came to adults or people who thought they were adults like his sister Jazz. Ember on the other hand could be a little more of a challenge.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked as he took a step forward. The teal haired girl smirked as she shifted her guitar making Dash move closer to him and Tucker to take a step forward. His friend had not been there the last time when Sam and him had had to battle the rock star, but he had been there when the two ghosts in front of him had banded together. "Seems you guys didn't understand the last time about you teaming up. You suck!" He rushed at them as Ember went intangible and Youngblood dashed below him and headed for the other two humans. Tucker reached out and grabbed the ghost by his collar before hauling him to his eye level. Dash just chuckled as Youngblood screamed in fury and kicked his feet. Danny on the other hand had more a fight on his hand as the rocker became solid again so that she could strum her guitar. Sending a wave of energy at Danny she managed to hit the halfa and send him crashing into some lockers. Several of them burst open and their contents fell down on him. His green eyes flashed as he jumped up and rushed back at the idol. As she strummed another chord he turned intangible and running to her right threw a roundhouse kick at her head. The idol wasn't prepared and with a squeal was knocked to the side. Her guitar landed under her making it crack as her body landed on it.

"Fuck!" the rocker cussed as she stood up. Her eyes flashed at him as she chucked the ruined instrument to the side. "That was fucking wrong!" she screamed at him as she rushed at him. He had never hit her that hard. Sure, he wasn't nice in the battles, but he seemed rather pissed today. "That was my new guitar." Danny paid her little attention as he rushed at her again. She tried to turn intangible, but Danny did it first. It seemed that he could read her mind as she tried to go through the ground. Danny followed her. They found themselves in the basement, the air filled with steam and heat from the heater just feet away. Around them were pipes, several red hot pipes.

"Why do we have to end up in a basement every time," the halfa complained. Ember let out a growl as she charged at him. She managed to catch him off guard enough to throw him into a pipe causing him to let out a scream of pain as the smell of burning hazmat. He managed to go intangible so he was able to avoid an actual burn to his ghostly skin. Could a ghost burn? He wasn't sure, but he was sure that he felt the heat from that pipe. Coming back around he rushed at the rocker. She held up her hands, an energy ball forming in her hands.

* * *

Tucker shoved the ghost boy into the Fenton Thermos as he and Dash headed down the hall. This time they were stopped by the Box Ghost. Tucker sighed as he pulled out the Thermos again and holding out in front of him sucking the annoying ghost into the cylindrical container.

"Is that all?" Dash inquired as he walked next to Tucker. Tucker shook his head.

"They are just the weaker ones. We are lucky." Tucker liked Dash. He could see that the jock had been misunderstood. He had treated them ill and Tucker almost couldn't forgive him, but he saw that Dash cared for Sam in a very brotherly way and that was why Sam had connected with him. She was an only child and the attention that he gave her was what she had needed. Danny loved her, but when he was around the other girls his attention was divided and the popular girls seemed to win. It wasn't that she was not as important, but at this time Danny couldn't admit to his own feelings and Sam had yet to fully understand hers. She had thought it a crush, but it had morphed further. She had probably thought it would fade and that she would find someone else, but that had not happened. "We need to find her quickly. No telling what they are doing to her and if she is what Skulker said she is then this might be a problem. Walker would like to obtain her just like Skulker. I can't imagine that they just are holding on to her for no reason other then to make Danny come, but Skulker made it seem like there was something else going on." Just then the floors shook as a very familiar ghost appeared. Dash stepped back as Tucker followed suit. Before them stood Tucker Phantom.

"Dude!" Dash whispered. "Is that you?" Tucker shook his head.

* * *

So, how was that? I hope that the battle was okay. New to these ghost fights.


	10. Chapter 10

Yeah, but when I think back to Youngblood, he really had no powers. Nothing noteworthy anyway. I figured that I would make it seem like they were lucky to have him first while Danny fought Ember, the more powerful of the two. Now you can see it's not easy anymore.

* * *

_ Just then the floors shook as a very familiar ghost appeared. Dash stepped back as Tucker followed suit. Before them stood Tucker Phantom._

_"Dude!" Dash whispered. "Is that you?" Tucker shook his head._

* * *

Tucker yanked on the jock as the hulking form of Tucker Phantom threw his hands down on the spot where they had just been moments before. The floor crackled and with a step from the ghost the floors fell in causing Tucker to trip. Dash went flying into a wall as Tucker gasped out, his hands trying to find a grip on the slick tiles.

"You are bad!" the green figure growled at his human counterpart. "You wanted powers! You threw me away!" The techno-geek looked over his shoulder at what had been his wish. No, he had not wanted all that evil that came with that entity. He had wanted what his friend had. Powers to help the world and popularity. He realized now that that all came with a steep price tag that he wasn't strong enough to pay. He would stick to being a sidekick. "I will kill you now!" The ghost crowed happily as it once again began to bring his hands down on the immobile Tucker only to find itself draw away from him by a bright blueish white light. "NOOOOOO!" Phantom Tucker cried, his body shrinking as it entered the Thermos held by... Dash?

"You okay?" the jock asked as he helped the geek up over the ledge. Tucker nodded just as Danny appeared, his outfit a little dirty and torn, but otherwise ready to battle.

"You guys okay?" he inquired when he saw the two before him, both with scratches, Dash with a bump on the left side of his head and then Danny saw the hole. "What happened? I thought you were just hanging with Youngblood." Tucker shook his head.

"Not so much when we placed him in Fenton timeout. Then a buddy of his and mine seemed to think it was time for me to be punished." Danny looked confused for all of two seconds when Dash supplied the answer.

"Nice," the halfa said as he grabbed a hold of both males to levitate them over the gaping hole. As soon as they landed on the other side another ghost appeared. Damn! Wouldn't they ever leave him alone? Then another one appeared behind the first ghost.

"So, it seems that we meet again," the floating apparition said, his red torn cape flowing around him as he flexed his green muscular arms, a flaming arrow poised ready. "I so loved meeting like this. In fact me and my friend have waited for this day!" Now the other ghost stepped forward. His demur was darker then his partners as he held his glowing green awe high. He was also had a lot more muscles then the archer ghost. His body was covered in black and grey. His red eyes were filled with death.

"Just great! You two! You just can't take the fact that Tucker defeated you with a hit on your whiny little face!" he said to the archer ghost who growled and turned his attention to the person in question.

"Thanks Danny," the geek said with a groan. Just had to remind the guy of who had really taken him down. Technically he had taken both of them down, but having one mad at him was enough.

"We can defeat you again!" Archer came at him, his arrow releasing as he grew closer to the three. The flaming arrow landed in the middle of them as they all jumped away. The large hulking form of the Executioner ran at them, his axe glowing with his power as he screamed his anger. Tucker was able to jump out the way while Danny was caught by the blade. It cut through Danny's suit and stained the ground with his green blood. Tucker ran to a corner as he pulled out his PDA. There had to be way to stop all this. As he researched the means to destroy the duo of ghosts Dash managed to to grab the Archer by his flowing red cape!

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that capes are for super heroes?!" he yelled out as he twirled the angry ghost around. It was too fast for the ghost who had not time to go intangible as the human male spun faster, the Archer becoming dizzy. "You aren't looking too super right now!" he said as he let go and the ghost was thrown into a wall, his form sliding down. The hole was just below his landing point so the Archer kept falling, his form disappearing in the darkness of the hole. Dusting his hands off he turned to the forms of Danny trying to hold off the Executioner. Tapping his finger on the metal covering the ghost's shoulders. The ghost stopped mid-attack and turned. "Seems your friend fell down that hole!" the blond jock stated as he pointed the hole where the Archer was not floating out from, but it was just the distraction that Danny needed as he grasped a hold of the axe and snatched it out of the Executioner's lax hands. "Looks like he's fine now." Just then Danny swung the axe as Dash ducked. The the swipe was clean and the cut was done, green goo flying toward the crouched jock who let out an _eww_ as it covered some of his face and a good portion of his upper body.

"Tucker?!" the ghost boy called out as Dash whipped out his Fenton Thermos taking the large form of the Executioner into it followed shortly by his head. Tucker looked up just as the Archer's TNT arrow hit the wall behind him and the geek was thrown forward as pieces of the wall as well as the a huge chunk of the locker. Jumping on the red caped male Danny turned him intangible and headed up with his prey. "Get to Sam!" he screamed at the two males before he disappeared.

* * *

Okay. So what do you think? Good, bad? I just think that Dash is progressing past a form that everyone has seen him as. He can be a good guy. He showed it in the episode, Pirate Radio. I think that he would make an interesting good guy.


	11. Chapter 11

I would like to thank the viewers who have decided to follow me or my story. Thanks to Hellbreaker, NaoCookie, Whatever Way the Wind Blows, and Invisible0one. I appreciate all of you and to Hellbreaker and NaoCookie for your reviews. Also, yes, Danny does seem a little week, but remember in the episode, Public Enemies, after his mom almost kills him that he says those exact words. **_I really need to start_ paying_ more attention in these battles._**

* * *

_"Tucker?!" the ghost boy called out as Dash whipped out his Fenton Thermos taking the large form of the Executioner into it followed shortly by his head. Tucker looked up just as the Archer's TNT arrow hit the wall behind him and the geek was thrown forward as pieces of the wall as well as the a huge chunk of the locker. Jumping on the red caped male Danny turned him intangible and headed up with his prey. "Get to Sam!" he screamed at the two males before he disappeared._

* * *

Tucker and Dash rushed forward even if they didn't want leave the halfa behind they knew that he would probably kill them if they didn't get to Sam. Rushing forward found them about halfway through the school.

"You think that there's anymore ghosts?" Dash inquired as they headed for a cross-way of halls. A shadow appeared to be walking from the left so Tucker threw him against a wall as he too flattened his form. Kitty walked by, but she didn't really seem to be there, her eyes were green and her face seemed to be covered with black streaks. That's when it hit Tuck.

"They are controlling some of them," he hisses to the blond male as soon as Kitty disappeared down the hall. "It all makes sense. Some of the ghosts are not violent unless it is for their own needs, but since most of these ghosts are lower on the ghost chain then they have to be controlled in order to fight us." Dash looked confused.

"What makes you think that they are controlled?" Dash didn't know much about all the fights they had been in. Sure, Sam had told him about a few, but there were still ones that she hadn't so he wasn't sure what to look for when it came to someone being possessed. "They all look like ghosts to me." Tucker groaned. That was right! Dash was not a long term ghost hunter so he had no real knowledge of their foes.

"Well that ghost that walked by just now is Kitty. Her man is Johnny 13 and they are low ranking ghosts. They don't often fight unless it benefits them and only them. Just now she had the green eyes and the black marks that come from being under the control of Undergrowth's mind vines." Wait! "I didn't see any mind vines this time."

"What are you talking about? What is a mind vine?" Tucker pulled out his PDA again and after a few seconds showed the jock a picture he had taken when Undergrowth had first tried to take over the Earth. It was of several humans with green, dead eyes. The top part of their faces were scarred with black vein-like marks. "Oh. Yeah. I didn't see that, but I did notice a weird thing coming out from the back of her head." Tucker looked shocked. Yeah, Dash was a jock, but that didn't make him stupid.

"What did it look like?" Dash pointed to the picture.

"It looked like that black stuff around her face, but it came to a head on her neck. I looked like wires coming out from the base of it."

"I didn't see it," the geek whined in aggravation. Was Dash making stuff up?

"It was hanging out from under hair. It was green like her hair, but more a blackish green, ya know, murky." The techno geek almost said something when he realized that it had gotten eerily quiet. Looking around there was not a single ghost.

"Something is not right," he said as he peeked around the corner. There wasn't anyone there so he grabbed the blond by his arm and headed across the halls, their steps the only sound in the empty halls. As soon as they were at the other side a scream of pain filled the air. "What the fuck?" As suddenly as it came it cut off. "What was that?" Dash shook his head. They looked to where the sound had come from and headed toward it. As they grew closer both males began to shiver.

"Damn!" the jock hissed. "Why it suddenly so cold in here?"

"Because we are getting closer to where all the ghosts are," a voice stated. They both turned around to find Danny, his clothing ripped off the middle of his stomach where he was still bleeding just a little bit. His wounds healed pretty quick in his ghost form.

"Dude!" both of them whispered, their voices low, but filled with anger. "You scared the shit out of us." Danny shrugged.

"Sorry." Both males before him looked at each other and then back at the halfa.

"Why do we get the feeling that you are not sorry?" Once again Danny shrugged. Moving ahead of them he peeked around the corner to find the energy coming from the science lab just three doors from them.

"Seems that the energy is coming from the science lab," he said as he looked over to them. "We need a plan."

_There's a pain that sleeps inside_  
_ It sleeps with just one eye_

* * *

Sam lay on the table that had once been a work counter for the science classes. It was now clear and Undergrowth had used vines to hold her down. She had wanted to go intangible, but thanks to a little device that had reminded her of a tuning fork she was immobilized and unable to return to her ghost form.

"Damn it," she cussed. That had hurt like a mother fucker.

_And awakens the moment that you leave_  
_ Though I try to look away_

"Seems that when we raided that other stupid half ghost's lab that we landed the jackpot. Fenton has some great weapons, but Plasmius has some great ghost immobilizing creations," Technus said as he held onto the tuning fork-like invention. "I shall call this one the Fork of De-powerazation!" Some of the ghosts in the room groaned. The ghost was so stupid!

"Whatever," Undergrowth stated as he turned back to Sam. "Ah, you will become my daughter again and will help me to overtake the meat eaters of this world." Sam shook her head.

"I won't be manipulated again you bastard!" she cried as she struggled against her bonds. "I didn't want to help you the last time!" The large plant-like creature chuckled. "Besides Danny will kill you like he did before! He will know who you are controlling!" Again the creature laughed.

_The pain it still remains_  
_ Only leaving when you're next to me_

"That is where you are wrong! Some of them are so obvious, but others are better. They have been controlled for so much longer that their forms show none of the control. I have changed, my daughter." The shadows in the room began to gather and someone that she had not expected appeared. "My friend here will be implanting a nice device made by a few of the ghosts in my crew."

"Ah, so the helper of Danny is now like that stupid halfa," the shadowed ghost stated. "This will make it so much more delightful as she will represent such great revenge as she and that fucking ghost boy destroyed me the last time!"

_Do you know, that every time you're near_  
_ Everybody else seems far away_

Red eyes gleam in the darkness as the enemy from her worst nightmares appeared, it's purple horns gleamed as it stepped forward. A scar graced it's right eye making it appear more evil as it's purple lips curled into an evil smirk, the fangs in it's mouth gleaming hauntingly. Around it, it's black oil like body straightened, the stars that filled it's form making it look like a blanket of night befitting his name Nocturne.

"Nocturne!" the goth growled. "Isn't your ass tired of getting beaten! You seem like you like a little S&M, but this is taking it to a new level!" At this the huge creature of night growled.

"You will regret that woman!" and with that he placed a metallic helmet on her head. She didn't make it easy for him, no she struggled violently.

_So can you come and make them disappear_  
_ Make them disappear and we can stay_

"Noooo!" Sam screamed again as she was shot with another bolt of energy from the Fork of De-powerazation making her faint but not before she yelled out, "Fuck you!" Undergrowth stepped back to let Nocturne reach into the girl, in his hands an invention that looked like a seed. It was the size of an almond with two vine like things hanging out. Sam's body convulsed as she fought the invasion into her body.

"Will it harm her?" the large plant inquired. The shadowy creature shook his head.

"No, it will cause her momentary pain as it takes her over, but after that it will just be." Undergrowth nodded as he looked down at the girl as she continued to convulse on the table, her form glowing with her ghostly power. Nocturne removed his hands and they waited. Just moments later her form began to relax. "She will be out for no longer then two hours and no less then one. What is your plan?"

_So I stand and look around_  
_ Distracted by the sounds_

* * *

Danny rushed forward at the sound of Sam scream. The two males followed behind, but when they opened the door they found a sight that they would rather not. Sam lay motionless on a table, her form strapped down with vines while Nocturne and Undergrowth stood over her. They looked up in shock. Nocturne rushed forward as Undergrowth grabbed Sam before disappearing into the earth, nothing left but a hole that was slowly closing.

_Of everyone and everything I see_  
_ And I search through every face_

__Danny ran toward the hole only to be hit with the one thing to drain him only to knock him back, his energy drained, but his ghost form still going strong. He looked down at his form in shock. Really? Grinning at Technus he pulled back his fist and seconds later found the technical ghost in the Fenton Thermos. Unfortunately when he turned back to where Sam had been taken he found the ground closed.

"Damn it!" he cussed as he powered up, his lost energy back as his anger overtook his form. Several more miscellaneous ghosts appeared just in time for Danny to curl up, his form glowing green. He was getting tired of this. Because of all these stupid fucking ghosts he had not made it in time to save Sam and now she was gone!

_Without a single trace, of the person_  
_ The person that I need_

__The energy around him swirled and glowed with such energy that some of the ghost were trying to run, but they couldn't run fast enough as the ghost child let the ectoplasm energy out, the goo covering all the ghosts. With a shriek most of them died, their skin bubbling and melting. Dash and Tucker just stood there in shock and covered in the goo themselves. Wiping some off of his glasses Tucker surveyed the mess. Only one ghost was left and it cowered as they came closer.

"Tell us what you know," Danny growled as he held the defenseless ghost in his gloved hands. The creature looked into his glowing green orbs, it's own red ones fading in fear.

* * *

The end of this chapter. What do you think? Let me know and if you know of anyone looking for a good read pass it on. We need to get more people looking for Danny! I wish that they would bring it back. I know that it stopped at a place where it doesn't seem it can go any further, but there are only 15 I believe when the series ends. More ghosts to battle or more bad guys can be made!


	12. Chapter 12

_"Tell us what you know," Danny growled as he held the defenseless ghost in his gloved hands. The creature looked into his glowing green orbs, its own red ones fading in fear._

* * *

_Do you know, that every time you're near_  
_Everybody else seems far away_  
_So can you come and make them disappear_  
_Make them disappear and we can stay _

Sam could feel herself floating in her mind. Her body did not feel like her own nor did she like the feelings that it was telling her. It was telling her that she was evil. She was the daughter of Undergrowth and she should be ready to fulfill all his wants and needs. She struggled to shake her head. She refused to help that overgrown plant.

"No!" she yelled. She was sure that it was only in her mind that she could talk, but it still felt better knowing she could voice her dislike. "I won't!" She felt something in the back of her mind calling to her.

**_Samantha. You are his and he is yours. Fight no longer the feelings you know are true!_**

The Goth shook her head. No. This was not true, but even as she fought it she could feel the darkness in the back of her mind as it spread, the cold from the evil being forced into her small form causing her to shake. It was so cold! Shaking harder she tried to force the evil away from her. She didn't want it in her heart. No! It would never get there. With a wince she forced a protective layer around her heart. Unfortunately that took away from her defenses of her mind as the darkness began a quicker overthrow of her mind.

* * *

Undergrowth growled as the female he was holding cried out again. Her anger was obvious by the sound of her voice as she began to shake. Nocturne had told him that it would happen only in the beginning so there was less than an hour left in the transformation, but then the shaking stopped almost as quickly as it began as the girl in his arms stopped talking and fighting. He smirked. It was done. It was only a matter of time before she awoke and then he would have his _daughter_ back. Then it would be only a matter of time before he took over the world with her assistance.

* * *

Danny growled as he threw the ghost from him. He had wanted to kill the green coated apparition, but he shoved him away. He needed to find her and fast. Seemed that Undergrowth was planning to take over the world again with Sam as his pawn. She would go to their families and friends to get them to put the helmets on them so Nocturne could put them under the control of the large pile of compost. This was not good. Why did it always have to be her? Why couldn't they go after others that weren't close to him?! That was exactly why! She was the closest to him. He knew that now, but it seems that the ghouls of the Ghost Zone knew that long before that! They knew what would make him fight, but Tucker was right. The only reason the low end ghosts fought was for their own reasons. It would take mind control to make them fight for Undergrowth. Especially most of them were so afraid of him and feared fighting him. Seems that Undergrowth had realized that he would need all those pawns to distract him from his goal of saving Sam. Danny was pissed at himself now. He should have just wasted all those stupid ghosts. They were of no concern to him, but then he thought of what Sam would have said. She would have told him that he was a great person and that killing something was not the way to go about defeating them. He believed that she would see that differently now. She had been more than happy for him taking down Undergrowth before and Nocturne. This time it was going to be a permanent sleep for both ghosts! They would never be allowed to hurt her again.

"We need to find her and he won't go to the Ghost Zone, I'm pretty sure anyway," he said as he turned to Tucker and Dash. He had to admit that Dash was helpful and he really did seem to be a different person then he had been all these years. "But we need to make sure so you two will take the Specter Speeder and check it out." Tucker nodded.

"What are you going to do?" the blond male asked. Danny smirked.

"I plan on doing a little _rooting _around the place that Undergrowth headed. I think that I might be able to follow his trail to find her."

* * *

Sam awoke, her now green eyes flashing in the darkness of the space she was in. She could smell dirt and mildew around her as well as hear water in the distance. She felt weird, yet normal. With a grunt she shook her head, her eyes returning to amethyst as she stood up. Her legs felt weird and she looked down to find her legs bare. Looking up higher and fingering the clothing she was wearing she let out and growl.

"Damn it! Back to this!" she muttered as she fingered the hospital gown. Looking around again she realized she was in a cave. "What the hell?" That's when she felt something slither against her leg making her jump a little, her ghost form flashing for two seconds. "Who is in here?!" the Goth screamed she turned in the direction that the thing had slithered. "Speak to me!"

"Is that the way to talk to your father?" the darkness inquired. Sam's eyes squinted as she tried to make out a form. "Come, Samantha," it cooed. "Your father has missed you." Red eyes flashed at her causing her to step back in fear.

"I don't know who you are, but you are not my father." A growl vibrated the small space.

"Yes, Samantha, I am your father. That ghost boy took you away the last time, but he won't do it this time."

"Danny Phantom?" she whispered in confusion. "What about him? He is a ghost who saves the city. What do you have against him?" The shadows chuckled now.

"Ah, my daughter, he is mine and your enemy. He kills plants. He is a meat eater." Sam gasped. She was a vegetarian and killing a plant was against her ideals. "He would kill all plants if he could. He killed me the last time and took you down too." Sam looked hard into the darkness.

"If you are my father then let me see you," the Goth said. Reaching up in the darkness Undergrowth pushed a hole into the cave, several rocks crashing down, but none hurt him as the light revealed him to her. "Oh my god."

* * *

What does Sam do now? She seems to have forgotten who Danny is? Is it because of the control device in her head or is it something else?


	13. Chapter 13

_"If you are my father then let me see you," the Goth said. Reaching up in the darkness Undergrowth pushed a hole into the cave, several rocks crashing down, but none hurt him as the light revealed him to her. "Oh my god."_

* * *

"You are not my father," the girl stated. This much she knew was true. "You took over Amity Park years ago. You took control of my family and my friends." The dark haired girl took a step back.

"No, child, you are my plant daughter, the one who does not like meat and who hates those that do!" Undergrowth growled as he towered over the Goth. "Remember me," he said as he shoved his hand into her face, a green glow coming from it. The vein-like apparatus in her head glowed as a shock was sent through her body. She screamed, her small form collapsing to the ground on her knees. "You are my daughter so act like one!" Some blood spewed from her mouth as she coughed. Groaning she looked up at him, her eyes flashing violet.

"I am not _your daughter!" she screamed as he sent another wave of pain through her. This time it seemed to work as her eyes reverted to green and she slumped forward._

"Yes, father."

"Good. Now we must prepare the rest of the world. Go forth and make them ours." Sam nodded as she changed to her ghost form flew out of the hole that gaped above her _father._

* * *

Danny in his intangible form flew through what used to be the tunnel of Undergrowth. Most of it was closed off, but because he had actually made a hole in the earth there was still a trail. Sighing, his anger evaporating as he thought about Sam, her life with him so brutal because of him.

_Don't be ridiculous. Came a voice in his mind._

"Sam?" he asked out loud as he stopped and hovered. "Where are you?"

_In your mind, silly. I am your subconscious. My life was never brutal because of you. Danny frowned. His subconscious? That was weird. He could tell that the voice talking to him was Sam, but if it was all him then why was he talking to himself? __No, I am your subconscious, but I am also Samantha. I am what is left of her. Her spirit if you will. I have no body, but I do have thoughts. You know that I find it maddening when you think that anyone would be better off without you in the form you are now!_

"So, you are her spirit? What happened to her?"

_Well, that is hard to say. I am just a spirit and she let me go. I was in her heart of hearts, but she chose to protect me by covering her heart. I was sent out before the evil took her over._

"Evil? So she does have a device implanted in her?"

_Yeah. It's inside my body. He has done it to several ghosts too. To remove it the person removing it would have to go intangible. That's where you come in and I can help._

"How?"

_You will find out when you see me. Bye. _With that the voice was gone. His was mind silent except for his own thoughts. Just great! Now there was something new with Sam, not that he didn't think he had it figured out. She was a ghost and he was sure of it! With a look of determination he continued to follow the semi-tunnel.

* * *

Tucker and Dash sat side by side in the Specter Speeder, their eyes watching the radar between them. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. There were no real world items that matched Sam's signature. With a sigh they headed back to the lab where Jack and Maddie waited. When they exited they told them what they had found. The parents were disappointed, but that just meant that they needed to look somewhere else. Just then the doorbell rang. With a call out Jack headed for the door. Maddie sighed as she followed him leaving the teens wondering where else to look for the missing teen female.

"If it's Undergrowth then she should show up eventually. He wants to get rid of all the man made stuff so we should maybe head for the most populated place. That was where he showed up the last time." As they headed up the stairs they realized that it was quiet, real quiet. As they turned the corner they could see why. There stood the very person they were looking for and on either side of her were Jack and Maddie, both with mind vines attached to some point on their head.

"Hi, Dash and Tucker," the dark haired girl said with a smirk, evil radiating off of her small form. As Dash looked at her Tucker took no time in grabbing him and running back down the stairs. "Wait!"

"Fuck no!" Tucker yelled as he yanked Dash down the last couple of stairs before heading for the Specter Speeder. Shutting the door on them he watched as Sam tried put a hole in the ship-like contraption. The techno-geek rushed to the panel as vines began coming down the stairs, their green tentacles heading for the ship at Sam's command. Dash looked at Sam and then at Tucker in question.

"Wha-" he was cut off as the Ghost Portal opened and they burst into it leaving a very pissed off Sam to look after them. She couldn't leave the small spot as the portal closed.

* * *

"Why did you leave her?" Tucker glanced over at the other male with shock. He couldn't tell she was possessed?

"Dude! Could you not tell that she was-"

"Under a spell?" the male finished, cutting Tucker off. Tucker looked at him, a glare shot in his direction. "Yeah, I could tell by the _I want to put these vines in your brains_ look that she was giving us."

"Then why did you ask such a stupid question?" Now the geek was getting pretty steamed at the jock who was though smart, was proving his blond heritage. "She would have killed us!"

"No, we would have been under mind control, but I think she was fighting it." Tucker smacked his face, his eyes rolling back in annoyance. Was he just changing back into an idiot right in front of him?

"_THINK_?! She was under his fucking control! Last time she tried to kill Danny and me! She put me in a plant to feed to her children! She won't just put us under her control! She will kill us!"

"Really?" Tucker nodded as he turned his attention back to what would have been a road if they hadn't been in the Ghost Zone. "So where are we going?" Dash inquired as he sat down next to Tuck.

"Far Frozen," was his simple response. Dash looked confused so the techno geek continued. "There is a ghost that will help us. His name is Frostbite. We can hide out there until Danny comes to us with his find. I hope he does soon."

* * *

Guess I will end this one here. I hope that you enjoyed.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for your review Hellbreaker. Let's hear it for my newest follower, twolf25. Thanks to all who follow and to those who review. I appreciate it always!

* * *

_"Far Frozen," was his simple response. Dash looked confused so the techno geek continued. "There is a ghost that will help us. His name is Frostbite. We can hide out there until Danny comes to us with his find. I hope he does soon."_

* * *

When Danny came to the end of the tunnel he was surprised to find an empty cave. As he changed tangible he walked into the light that shone into the once gloomy cavern. He looked up and smirked. Seems that Undergrowth had needed some light. As he got ready to move he noticed something below his feet. It was reddish brown and stuck to his boot. Reaching down he touched the liquid, the substance coating the tips of his white gloves.

"Blood?" Only humans bled red. The ghosts bleed green so he knew that this was Sam's blood. Had she disobeyed her _father_? Was she fighting now? With a look to the hole over him he levitated up and out the cavity. Flying over his home town he was surprised how much of it was already covered in vines. He could see where Undergrowth was, but he wasn't sure if Sam was there. Looking around he headed for his house. Turning invisible before landing he watched as several humans walked around. Paulina walked by him, her face drawn together making her outside match the inside. He still felt bad for them all, even all the people who had put him down. They didn't deserve to be mindless sl- Shaking his head. They were mindless already! Shaking his head again he headed into his house as Mr Lancer ran by, his eyes wide in terror as a mindless Jack Fenton chased him. Walking into his over-run house he stepped through vines. He walked to his room and looking around groaned. His computer was busted... again!

_"My hands are searching for you_  
_ My arms are outstretched towards you_  
_ I feel you on my fingertips_  
_ My tongue dances behind my lips for yo_u

_This fire rising through my being_  
_ Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

_ I'm alive, I'm alive_"

Hearing a voice he headed back downstairs where he walked to the lab. He noticed off the bat that the Specter Speeder was gone, he expected as much, but what he had never thought he would see was a small form sitting next to the Ghost Portal. Her long black hair didn't move as she sat there staring at the closed portal.

_"I can feel you all around me_  
_ Thickening the air I'm breathing_  
_ Holding on to what I'm feeling_  
_ Savoring this heart that's healing"_

Did she know that he was here? No, he was still invisible so she couldn't know! Her voice was so sad as she sang to the room. He knew that she must think that she was alone so he sat there letting her sing. He had never really heard her sing. He knew that she had a beautiful voice, but he had never imagined that it was so soothing.

"Oh, Danny," the girl whispered as she turned to where he stood just feet from her. "I can feel you, the temperature in here is cold. I want to see you." Her face lifted to him and he saw a flash of violet before it became green again and her lips twisted into an evil grin. Her eyes were not those colors! Neither of them! "Don't worry. I have been sent to kill you. _Father_ says that you tried to kill me last time. I don't even know who you are!" the last part was screamed as she rushed at the cold signature that her warmer form could feel. Danny didn't even move thinking that he was safe being intangible, but she shocked him as she too became intangible before latching onto his form. "I want to see who you are! I want to know!" With a hard squeeze she pulled him close. "I want to see what that pile of mulch wants me to kill!" Danny howled, his ghostly wail pushing her away, but she still managed to stay standing. "Ah, so you are very powerful!" Danny rushed past her and into the Ghost Zone. This was not good. He needed to get to her and make her change back! There had to be away! Sam's voice had said he had to take it out of her by becoming intangible, but he couldn't get close enough to her!

* * *

Sam felt him leave, her eyes watching the Ghost Portal. She wanted to go in there. Why couldn't she? Just because so stupid overgrown weed told her that she had to listen to him? No. Walking over to the door she turned intangible and headed into the Ghost Zone.

* * *

Undergrowth growled as he felt her leave the area. He felt her vines shrivel as she severed them from her body.

"What the fuck?!" he growled at the skies above him. Nocturne had said that she would obey him and that she would have no free will! Was it because of her ghost form? Last time he hadn't remembered any resistance. What was different this time besides her ghost side?! Standing up he headed for where she had been only to find himself locked out of the house. A clear barrier locked him out. What was going on? The energy was not right! Who had done this? Pounding on the aura covered the Fenton Works he cussed to the skies. How was it that his plants could get in there, but he couldn't? Was it just him in particular?

* * *

Tucker and Dash sat in the middle of a large villiage as they huddled in some fur coats.

"Wow, when you said Far Frozen I was not thinking of a place that is as cold as the South Pole!" the blond jock muttered. "This is too crazy!" Frostbite sat down before them. "And him!" he said as he pointed to the yeti-like creature. "What is he?"

"I am Frostbite and there is nothing else you need to know. We are the Far Frozen and Danny Phantom is our chosen one, our greatest warrior. He is on his way as we speak, but it seems that he brings a deadly beauty with him." Tucker looked shocked.

"He brought Sam? How? I didn't think that she could come in here!" Frostbite chuckled dryly.

"She can as she is a half ghost. She could have anyway. It is just dangerous for her plant controlled body to come to the Far Frozen. It might kill her."

* * *

Time to end this chapter. Hope you liked it.


	15. Chapter 15

I would like to thank everyone who has been reading this and following me and What is Normal Anyway! Please welcome my newest follower and reviewer: Redneckduckling. Yeah, I felt that he made an interesting character as a good guy. I hope that everyone is enjoying the story so far. At some point I will be updating my last two Sailor Moon stories as I would have liked to have them finished this month. That will not happen as I love Danny Phantom just as much and will be updating these first. I have so many other ideas for Danny in the future that I hope everyone will enjoy as well. Thanks again for reviewing and following me and my stories.

* * *

_"She can as she is a half ghost. She could have anyway. It is just dangerous for her plant controlled body to come to the Far Frozen. It might kill her."_

* * *

Danny saw the Far Frozen in the distance and sped up. He needed to find out what he could do! Sam needed him, but all he could do at this time was run and he hated running, but even Frostbite had told him at one point that sometimes that was what you had to do so that you could formulate a new plan of attack. That is what he needed. A new plan of attack.

"Danny!" Tucker yelled as he waved his hands at the halfa. "She's behind you!" Danny looked behind him to see a green aura following him.

"What the hell?!" he yelled as he forced his power further to out fly her. "What the fuck! I thought that she couldn't follow us here! She couldn't before!" he yelled as he landed before them, his body turned to Tucker and Dash as he waited for the female to land.

"She'll die!" the other teens said to him causing him to look at them in confusion as Frostbite appeared from a nearby hut. Danny looked at him now, a clear question in his green eyes. The older ghost could see the fear too. The halfa was afraid for the female he considered the one.

"Stop her from touching down here!" the white ghost commanded. "As long as her feet do not touch the snowy ground she should be fine." Danny took off, snow flying everywhere as he flew at Sam, who was now just feet from him.

"I can see you!" she yelled. He could hear the confusion in her tone. The fear and happiness too. What was going on with her?! One moment it seemed that she wanted to kill him and then in the next it seemed that she was afraid of him, or maybe it wasn't the idea of him that scared her, but the possibility of knowing him. She had claimed not to know him. That Undergrowth had wanted him dead, but she had never seen him though she knew of him. Man, this was just too confusing. "Danny Phantom!" She dove at him, her small form hitting him with so much force that he was thrown back, their intertwined forms falling toward Far Frozen.

"No!" he screamed as he powered up farther, his body burning in pain at the force in power. He had never had to do that! Never before had his friends been placed in this much danger though. He had to save her from herself! Shoving her back, his gloved hands grasped her forearms. "No! Sam!" The teen in his arms looked up at him in shock.

"You know me?" she inquired. "How?" She seemed to study him now, her green eyes taking his light skin and green eyes. She reached out, her arm still being held by his hand, and tried to touch his face. He would have let her if he wasn't so sure if she was still under the giant plant's control. "Your hair. It isn't always white," was what she said as her eyes flashed violet again. "Ebony like..like…" she faded off as her whole body convulsed. "Damn it!" she cussed as she let out another scream of pain. Her body reverted to her full ghost form, her outfit shocking Danny into stepping back. Sam was a halfa! He had known, but the proof before him was a shock. "He is pulling me back!" she screamed in anger and frustration. "I found my goal and he wants to fuck with me?!" Sam turned from Danny, her form flashing back to her human half as she yanked her arms from Danny's grip. She glanced at him over her shoulder as her eyes became violet and then amethyst. "I wait for you." Then they became green again as she flew off. Danny was left there in shock. Had that been her reaching out for him? Or was that a threat? He wasn't sure! She was a female and although females were puzzles in their own rights Sam was even more confusing with three different personalities fighting for dominance. He could feel her struggle. He had done that on so many occasions. His ghost half was awesome, but at the same time it was a different person. His human half was not as strong in so many ways that his ghost half was. He was not just talking about his power, but his personality was a lot more powerful and forthcoming. He could only imagine what personality was waging a battle within Sam. Only difference was that Sam had three in there with her. Her human half, her ghost half and Undergrowth. Sam was strong, but were both her halves fighting each other instead of Undergrowth?

* * *

Sam growled as she exited the Ghost Zone, her green eyes flashing at the vines heading for her.

"Get away!" she growled as she headed for the door. Opening it up she glared at the male plant before her. "Is there a reason that you must _fuck_ with me while I try to get _my_ goal!" His red eyes flashed at her as he too growled.

"_You _are my slave! _You _do what I want! _You are not supposed to have a will!_" Sam chuckled darkly.

"No will?! When was that ever true of me or any female for that matter?" Just then Paulina and Star groaned as they walked past the scene. The Goth rolled her eyes as she turned her head from him. "'Cept for bitches like them. No personality, shallow females as they are and probably will always be." Undergrowth pounded on the invisible shield. "Do you love it?" she inquired with a smirk. "I learned that little trick from a close friend of mine, 'cept I made mine allow certain _low life forms_ in. The vines won't do anything to me and if they even tried I would _destroy _them." Turning again from him she headed back into the house. Now that she had had that conversation with **_daddy dearest_ **she could go back to the task at hands. As she headed for the stairs she felt a pinch in her neck warning her of Undergrowth's ability to send a shock through her. As she turned to where the large monster waited the shock hit her. Biting her lip she held the scream in. He was trying to knock her out so that the shield would go down. She needed to get back to the Ghost Zone. Another wave followed the first as she turned back to the stairs.

"DIE!" was heard from outside the house. Seems he was really mad. Oh, well. She took another step when another shock, more powerful than the other one hit her. Her form dropped as blood flew from her mouth. Her body shut down at that point causing her to miss the step. Her body fell forward, her last thought about a black haired boy with a white streak through the middle. She smiled as the world became black. A shadow appeared just then, the dark form looking down at the teen before reaching for her.

* * *

Hope you all liked this one. I think that this is the best place to leave off. What do you think is going to happen to Sam now that she's down for the count? The shield is down and Undergrowth is ready to strike!


	16. Chapter 16

_"DIE!" was heard from outside the house. Seems he was really mad. Oh, well. She took another step when another shock, more powerful than the other one hit her. Her form dropped as blood flew from her mouth. Her body shut down at that point causing her to miss the step. Her body fell forward, her last thought about a black haired boy with a white streak through the middle. She smiled as the world became black. A shadow appeared just then, the dark form looking down at the teen before reaching for her._

* * *

Undergrowth burst into the house, the doorway destroyed as his large form rushed for his _daughter_. She had just been there and now she was gone. He looked down the stairs just in time to see a shadow move toward the Ghost Portal. He rushed down the stairs, the ceiling cracking and the walls caving in.

"Where are you girl?!" he screamed as he turned to see the Ghost Portal close. He rushed at to find that it was locked. He thrust against it, his form not even leaving a dent in the black and yellow striped door. Growling he headed out of the house to vent his rage out on the controlled ghost and humans alike. The girl had supposed to have been mindless. She was not supposed to be able to fight back. With every second he began to feel a white hot anger at the promises he was made by Nocturne. This was not turning out like he had hoped that it would. He didn't have his daughter. She was still human and still fighting him. That meant that he would have to kill her or kill that which made her want to fight him. He would have to kill the ghost child soon! He had planned on taking his time with that task after the last time he had battled the ghost child. He had been taken down and had died. He was back now, but it had taken a lot of work and years for him to come back. He was not as powerful as he had been before. Maybe that was why she found it so easy to disobey. No! He was not responsible for her actions. He had done what he could blasting her with his power so much that the human had bled and now she was in the Ghost Zone. He couldn't go there because the portal he had come in was gone while this other one was too small for his larger form. Grumbling a few choice words he headed for his hide out. He would have to find a way to send someone into the Ghost Zone if he wanted both of his preys. She had said her goal was in there so that must mean that the ghost boy was in there too.

* * *

Sam awoke in the middle of no where. She looked around, her body twisting to see around only to find that she was still in pain from that last shock from the overgrown plant. Groaning she was surprised to hear a familiar voice.

"Are you okay?" It then struck her that she was laying on a lap. A male lap. Turning a bright shade of red she tried to sit up only to find warm hands on her upper body. "Don't. You're hurt. I can help you, but I need you to trust me to remove the thing still causing you pain." Sam almost said something smart before something in the back of her mind whispered for her to trust the male talking to her.

"I trust you," she said. "What are you talking about? What thing?" Danny looked down at her as she glared up at him. Even though she looked pissed of he knew she was just confused. Sometimes when Sam was confused it came out looking rather pissed off.

"There is something in you causing you pain. It was planted in you to control you." Now she looked skeptical.

"How do you know that? Is it even true?" He reached down and taking her hand forced her to touch the back of her neck. He placed her hand over the spot with the wire-like vines were coming from. When their hands touched it they were forced to retreat as a shock tore through her hand and his. "What the hell!?" This time she touched it. Again she received a shock. "How in the world?"

"Nocturne is my best guess." Sam looked thoughtful for a moment.

"The ugly thing that has horns, but wears lipstick?" He nodded with a smirk at her description. "I remember seeing him when I was in this room... it had lots of chairs and tables. He was looking down at me and then he was in my dreams." Danny looked shocked. She was remembering what had happened to her before her attempted brainwashing.

"Did you see me?" he inquired. She looked over at him as she shut her eyes. Did she see him. She watched the scene in her mind, everything quiet for a moment before she opened her eyes. She shook her head.

"Not there, but you were with me at a hospital. We were in a bathroom talking. I can't hear what is being said, but I know it was important. I made you... sad." He nodded.

"You told me that you needed time alone. You wanted me to leave." She cocked her head to the side.

"You mean something to me?" she asked as she nodded now. "You are an important person in my life. I can see you, bits of you and me. You are two people in one body." Another shock coursed through her system making her eye flash to green as the control was ripped from her and her memories forced away. "Who are you?"

"Sam, I am someone whom you trust and we had a fight several weeks ago it seems now. I spied on you and you still forgave me and now I forgive you. I have asked that you trust me enough for me to take that thing out of your head so that you can be free." Sam sat there for a moment before attempting to stand up again. "No!" he yelled as he pulled her back down. Another shock ripped through her. Why? Why was she hurting? She was under his control. "What is happening?" he asked, clear concern in his voice causing the plant child to look at him, her eyes flashing green with a speck of violet in the middle.

"He told me to die," was her response. "I guess since he can't come in here and there is no one to come in here for him he has decided that I must die. It won't take long." It seemed to him that she had given up. Like she had resigned herself to death at the hands of someone who had no right to take her life from her, from him.

"No, I don't want you to die!" he cried out as he pulled her close. She let out a chuckle, some blood escaping from the side of her mouth. "Samantha!" he cried as he pressed his cold lips to her chilled ones. The teen below him stiffened at the contact and put her hands up to his chest to push him off of her.

* * *

Dash frowned as he looked over to where the two were, his eyes smiling as his frown lifted too.

"Finally," he breathed. Tucker looked at him in confusion until he realized what the other teen was looking at.

"I was wondering how long it would take," the dark skinned male stated.

* * *

There might be a couple more chapters left on this one and then it will be done. *Sniffle* Guess there comes a time when a story must end unless you're one of those fade away authors. Their stories never end.


	17. Chapter 17

Yeah, it was a sweet moment. Always good to have one of those and those two deserve a lot more. Trust me, there will be more. As for you Hellbreaker, I never had to go through that. My sister had a sap for a boyfriend so what she said went and my older brother never had a girlfriend when we were growing up. Thank god! I would have to agree with you about getting in the middle of two people. Tough spot to be.

* * *

_Dash frowned as he looked over to where the two were, his eyes smiling as his frown lifted too._

_"Finally," he breathed. Tucker looked at him in confusion until he realized what the other teen was looking at._

_"I was wondering how long it would take," the dark skinned male stated._

* * *

As soon as her hands touched the cool of his chest, his body warming under her touch she seemed to melt, her body accepting the male holding her and kissing her. She pulled him closer to her as she felt pleasure over the pain in the back of her head. This was nice, but for some reason she wanted more. She tugged on his the upper part of his hazmat suit and Danny without thinking de-transformed, his body now that of a warm blooded human. She murmured her appreciation as her body glowed blue. She de-transformed as well, her clothing returning to the hospital gown as it had been the last article of clothing that she had been in. Her hands slid up his shirt, moaning at the warmth. He pulled back, his glazed eyes matching her amethyst ones. They both had fallen into that kiss with such passion and she whimpered at the loss.

_You can't say I didn't get it_

_I won't wait another minute on our way_

_This time around  
You can't say  
I didn't give it, I won't wait  
Another minute on our way  
This time around_

"Sam," he groaned. "We have to stop. I need to get that thing out of you." He needed to do this while she was in her human form and not under Undergrowth's control. The dark haired girl nodded as she leaned toward him. He reached around her, their bodies pulled close like a hug as he turned his hand intangible. "I don't know if this will hurt or not."

"Just do it," she murmured as she closed her eyes. She wasn't sure if it would hurt or not either. She remembered pain at the time of insertion when Nocturne had placed it in her, but wasn't sure what to expect with getting it out. "I trust you will my life," she said as she leaned into his warmth, her arms wrapping around his semi-buff form. Danny nodded. She tried not to tense as his cold hand entered her mind and she felt him reach for the device. With a groan as a small shock was sent through her to him.

_And we won't go down_

She felt him hesitate and she pulled him closer, her signal to hurry up and get it out. She could feel it in her system as it sent a longer shock, a more powerful shock with every second that it was in her.

"I love you," she whispered. "I love you." She felt tears well up in her eyes at the pain coursing through her system. She could feel her heart skipping a beat as the shocks tore at her nervous system. Danny forced his hand to clamp on the small device. As soon as his hand was on it he put his other hand in there and wrapped his fingers tightly around it before beginning his mission of pulling it out. He wanted to just yank it, but he could feel the pull on it as it tried to stay attached to her. He could barely hear her words, but he could hear the word _love_ and it forced him to think of her and only her. He had to remove it now. With his body so close to her he could feel her heart slowing with all the shock to her system. Continuing his detachment of the device he sent a shock to the system with just enough power to force it to short out, but not powerful enough to hurt her.

_I heard them say that dreams should stay in your head  
Well I feel ashamed of the things that I've said  
Put on these chains and you can live a free life  
Well I'd rather bleed just to know why I die_

With a final pull she was free of the device as it now was held behind her. The girl in his arms smiled against his neck as her breathing became shallow. He crushed the device in his hands and freezing it threw it away from them. "Thank you, Phantom." Suddenly her body slumped forward, her body heavier now, causing Danny to immediately freak out. He pulled her back and laid her on her side, as their health class had told them to do multiple times. He reached down and placing two fingers on the side of her neck felt for her pulse. It was still there, but it was slow, too slow for his liking. He looked out into the Ghost Zone. He needed to get her to a hospital, but on the other side of the door was Undergrowth. How much time did he have and was there a hospital on the other side that wasn't taken over? He looked back down at her as he lifted her into his arms. He only had minutes he figured as he headed for the Far Frozen where a worried pair of teens and a white, Yeti-like ghost waited for him.

_And we won't go down  
And we won't go down  
And we won't go down  
And we won't go down_

All I know is that fear has got to go  
This time around

* * *

Moments later with a very frustrated look Danny headed to the Portal door, his crew of Tucker and Dash behind him in the Specter Speeder. He would need them to take care of the mind vines while he pruned a very overgrown weed! He looked over his shoulder at the Far Frozen where Frostbite was taking care of Sam before he glanced at the teens behind him. With a nod Tucker opened the door only to find that all the vines in the house were dead. Danny levitated into the dark room. Looking around he found that indeed all the plants in the house were dead.

"I wonder what happened," Danny said as he flew ahead of them.

"Can't tell you," Tucker stated back. They waited for Danny to turn them all intangible so that they could head out into the streets. The skies were dark with storm clouds as the earth shook with thunder. In the skies was someone Danny hadn't seen since their last weather rumble. Vortex. "Seems Undergrowth has a lot of help this time around." Danny nodded. Seems that he had recruited a lot of Danny's old enemies. Again the earth trembled as rain began to fall, the drops starting out small as lightening flickered across the skies.

"Guess that means that I have to take care of Vortex first," the halfa said with a groan. "I don't have time for all this. I need to get her to a fucking hospital!" Now he was frustrated and his ghost form amplified his powers with that frustration. Telling them to head out and remove the vines from humans he headed up into the clouds. This was not going at all like he hoped it would.

* * *

Hope that you all liked. Thanks again for all the reviews and the followers. I enjoy reading all of your thoughts on the fanfic. The song is by Hanson. The title of the song is This Time Around.


	18. Chapter 18

_"Guess that means that I have to take care of Vortex first," the halfa said with a groan. "I don't have time for all this. I need to get her to a fucking hospital!" Now he was frustrated and his ghost form amplified his powers with that frustration. Telling them to head out and remove the vines from humans he headed up into the clouds. This was not going at all like he hoped it would._

* * *

The good news was that Frostbite assured him that her being in the Far Frozen would slow down the shock she was in so he would be able to hold her life out longer until he could get back. With that thought he headed for Vortex. The weather ghost was hovering in the skies about the halfa, his green body large, with his lower body a tornado. As he held his gloved hands before him more rain came down, the streets flooding partially. Undergrowth in the distance looked like he was enjoying the torrent. His vines were growing faster, but Tucker and Dash were on it. With every vine they disposed of another human was saved and hauled into the Specter Speeder. With every full load they took them back to Danny's. It would have been better in the Ghost Zone, but the halfa feared how they would react and what they would do in there. Even though he wanted to save his human peers he did not want to risk the Ghost Zone. When he was within six feet or so of the swirling green ghoul he called out.

"VORTEX!" The ghost paid him no heed at first until Danny called out again, his white hair blowing into his face. The larger ghost turned his red eyes on the halfa, a sneer on his face.

"What do you want ghost child that you would bother the one who can _kill _you?" Danny scoffed as the other ghost stopped what he was doing, the rain still pelting them. Below them Dash and Tucker scrambled, taking turns opening the door or shooting the plants that held most of Amity in a prison. "Do you laugh at me you creature that has no place existing? The one hunted in the ghost world while being shunned in the human world?" The white haired ghost laughed now. This was funny! Where had this guy been?

"Where have you been? Imprisoned lately?" The ghoul before him cussed as his eyes flashed red as a warning. "Oh, that's right! I did that to you not long ago." Again the ghoul growled.

"What do you want child? You obviously want death, but there must be something you want before your death."

"I do want death, but I want the death of Undergrowth." Vortex glanced over his shoulder at the large ghost plant. "Yeah, that one!" Danny said as he rolled his eyes. "I have no time to fight you and I would _hate _to put you back in your place." This time he held up Fenton Thermos. The ghost before him eyed it with disgust. Though he felt confident he could kill the child, he didn't want to fight him. He could tell that the ghost child before him was on the edge and if what he wanted was just Undergrowth then he would let the halfa have him for the sake of his own life.

"What do you want me to do?" the large form inquired.

"I want you to do what you do best, art." At this Vortex smirked. He liked when people praised his art. He was very vain when it came to himself and his art. Weather was a fine masterpiece and he loved to do it well. When he was asked to change it it usually upset him, but this kid was asking him to change it for a reason. To show off his skills as well as to help the halfa. He could do this, but only this once.

"What do you wish and I will let you know of my conditions so think carefully." It only took the halfa a second to know what he wanted.

"A blizzard." The large ghost's smirk grew. Now that was a real challenge It was not like when Vlad had demanded several different weathers. Hot weather was easy and rain a little more of challenge but snow. That was a different thing all together. Snow was the real masterpiece when it came down to it. It glittered and held form. You could mold it into whatever you wanted if it was the right kind of snow. Vortex held his hands high above him, his black spiked vest squeaking as he forced it up with his arms. Energy swelled around the giant ghoul just moments before the rain began to freeze. "Thank you." Danny headed to where Undergrowth sat, the great monster asleep from all the rain. Now, though he shivered as the cold rain hit his plant flesh. His giant red eyes opened as he quickly turned to look at the ghost who was supposed to be making it rain, but the ghoul in question had his back to him and his hands held high as the warm rain from just moments before slowly became colder. Now as the ghost plant looked up the rain stopped coming only to find snow.

"What the fuck is this?" the plant inquired angrily. He looked down at his plant controlled people only to find nothing of the sort. There were no people walking the grounds. Not a soul. All there were were dead vines. Why had he not heard his children? Had he been so out of it while they had been sheared away? He began to make a move down to earth when he was stopped by a quick punch to the face. He was sent miles away from where he had just been. When he recovered moments later he found that he was facing off against a very pissed off Danny Phantom. "I thought you were still hiding out in the Ghost Zone!" he yelled as he shot yellowish pores at him. Danny threw his hands out as ice left his hands and hit the spores, each one dropping to the earth. They left holes in the concrete below the two, but Danny didn't have time to gawk. He needed this thing dead and now!

"You just need to die!" Danny yelled as he hit the ghost before him with an ice beam. Undergrowth just barely managed to deflect it as he felt his power weakening. What the hell? He looked down to find the ground that had been covered in water just moments before was covered in snow and ice. He tried to remove his roots from the cold ground, but found that he was trapped. As his power leaked out of him like the ghosts leaving the Ghost Portal he found his size diminishing.

"NO! I'm fucking shrinking!" the smaller plant whined as he began to attack Danny. He found that he could not reach the halfa since he was still quite attached to the earth that grew colder by the minute. He figured that since he couldn't leave the earth he would dig his roots in deeper to get the warmth. As he did just that Danny continued to pelt him with ice balls as the snow covered his shivering form. Even Danny was start to feel the cold. In the background Vortex was really getting into it. The ground was now covered up about six feet deep, leaving no door in sight. Most houses were pretty much covered if they were a one story. With a frustrated sound Danny did what he had the last time to weaken the plant ghost. He went underground. He could tell that Undergrowth was weakening as his form continued to shrink. Undergrowth was so blinded by the need for warmth and nutrients that he failed to notice that the halfa was gone. Suddenly Undergrowth shook with such a violence that the earth below him shook, the ice cracking. Undergrowth would have been smiling now, but he was shrinking at a much faster pace now as Danny froze his roots, thus killing the creature again. Now Undergrowth was dying giving Danny time to rush back to his house. He passed a couple of doctors and Dash. Tucker was waiting by the portal, in his arms was a blue tinged girl. Her body was shivering hard, her teeth clenched together, but she was awake. He took her from their friend and headed to the Specter Speeder.

"I need a doctor!" he yelled. Several doctors stepped forward to their utter amazement. He had not expected that. Sure, he had saved the world, but not everyone was amazed. Some were still hesitant to believe that he was a good guy. Walker had ruined some of their belief while Vlad had taken another bite out of the thought of there being any good ghosts. The rest just happened. Within minutes they were headed to the local hospital. Dash stayed back to help the people that wandered the house. They had looked out and found that they could not see out of the windows. Jack appeared with Maddie and Jazz at his side.

"Everyone! Can I have your attention?" the large male called out. "The electricity will be coming on in the next few minutes, but we have plenty of food and blankets to house you for the next week." Some groused while others welcomed the assistance.

"We too hope that it will not be that long, but as the Fentons we are always prepared for the strange occurrence " Still some were rude. Finally Dash came and stood next to them, his voice rising above the crowd silencing them.

"Listen here fuck heads! You may think that they are weird and they know what you think of them, but they don't care! They are offering assistance to those who need it and if you want to grumble then I demand that you take your stupid asses out into the _cold _or show some respect!" Jazz looked at him in shock. This was a different guy then the one that she had attempted to tutor all those years ago. He smiled at her and amazingly enough she smiled back. Seems that maybe there was a chance for him and her to come to a mutual companionship. It seemed that Dash's speech shut the rest of them up as they follow the rest of the group to where Maddie and Jack are handing out blankets.

* * *

Danny stood outside the hospital room as the doctors made quick their examination on the goth. Seems that she would be okay, but they wanted to make sure with a shock to her body.

"She should be fine now, but she needs some rest and no taxing activities," the last doctor said as he left him with Sam. If Danny hadn't been so clueless he would have understood what the doctor meant, but Sam, she knew what the young male doctor meant and though she would have loved to do what he was insinuating she knew that was very unlikely. She wasn't sure of his reaction to her earlier. What had he kissed her for? Was it just to give her a parting gift, a consolation gift if she died? Did he want her death to be a happy one if it happened?

"You don't have to stay here," the dark haired beauty said as she watched him. He nodded.

"I don't, but I want to." Sam looked confused for a moment. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? Outside the window was Vortex still excited about his fun with the weather. Sam looked away from Danny for a moment. Her eyes resting on the ghost.

"There is one problem," she said turning back to him with such a serious face that Danny began to worry. Had the doctors lied and she was really in bad shape. She smiled at him, her eyes glowing with the love she felt for him. "Undergrowth is still out there. He needs to go away and well... Vortex seems to be getting a little too carried away with his _Christmas _spirit." Danny smiled as the jock hit him. With a nod he headed toward the window.

"We have a lot of catching up to do, Goth," he said as he headed for the ghosts in the distance. This wouldn't take too long.

* * *

I know that Undergrowth and Danny's fight was short and that Vortex was out of character. That's okay. I will not be doing a fight scene for Vortex. He will go down quickly as he has used most of his power and all it would take is sunshine. I could do that one in so many ways, but I choose not to do a battle scene. Sorry. Hope that you enjoyed. There is one more chapter left and this story will come to an end, but once again. I do tend to start another story pretty quickly. Please enjoy.


	19. Chapter 19

I could so picture that! LOL. Thanks. I am glad that you found that part amusing though. Thanks to Hellbreaker for reviewing.

* * *

_"There is one problem," she said turning back to him with such a serious face that Danny began to worry. Had the doctors lied and she was really in bad shape. She smiled at him, her eyes glowing with the love she felt for him. "Undergrowth is still out there. He needs to go away and well... Vortex seems to be getting a little too carried away with his __Christmas __spirit." Danny smiled as the jock hit him. With a nod he headed toward the window._

_"We have a lot of catching up to do, Goth," he said as he headed for the ghosts in the distance. This wouldn't take too long._

* * *

It only took moments for Danny to defeat Vortex only because he snuck up on the large ghost and sucked the weakened weather creature into the Fenton Thermos. Almost immediately the snow stopped and the clouds parted. He smiled and headed back to Sam who was now sleeping, her breathing normal and steady. Her ghost powers were what were saving her. He sat down and waited for her to awaken. It didn't take very long for her to awaken.

"Danny?" she questioned without even opening her eyes. Her breath glittered as her ghost sense went off. Danny de-transformed as he stood up, his ice blue eyes watching as her amethyst ones opened to the world. She yawned as she stretched out like a happy cat waking from her nap. "Did you bring me some clothing?" were the next words out her mouth. Danny shook his head and she frowned, but you could tell she was only mildly disappointed. "That's okay." Danny stood there unsure as to what to do. They needed to talk, but how to bring up such a delicate subject? They were friends. They had held that relationship status since forever. Now it was about to change and would the gothic teen before him welcome that change? She had welcomed his kiss from before but he was unsure if she had done it in fear of her life. She had loved him, everyone around him at noticed this, but he had been clueless and it seemed that she had been too. "Danny?" she inquired, question in the smoky depths of her amethyst eyes.

"Sam?" he questioned back. Sam was sure of what he wanted to say, but it seemed that he was just as unsure. She didn't want to wait anymore so sitting up she grabbed the now shocked male and kissed him, her lips warm and soft. Danny pulled her closer. No words were needed, but when they pulled back, lack of skill with the kissing, he looked into her now glazed eyes. The two teens just sat there staring at each other when Danny said, "I love you Sam. I want to be together forever." He had blurted it out so quickly that Sam had not been sure that she had heard him right.

"You what?" she asked in shock. He repeated himself, this time slower. "Danny I wouldn't have it any other way! I have loved you for such a long time!" She jumped on him, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck. Danny wrapped his around her as well, the two now officially a couple. Danny could smell her flowery scent wafting up into him. It pulled at him and his lips found her neck. Sam almost stiffened, but the feel of his lips on her pale skin felt so good that she let out a little moan instead. Instinct kicked in and Danny opened his mouth to lick on her sweet flesh. Another soft whimper escaped Sam's nude lips, her lipstick having never been put back on after her last stay at the hospital. She still was holding on to the male before her, but she leaned her head to the side to give him better access as she trailed her fingers through his soft ebony hair. Danny began to suckle on the flesh his lips touched sending little flashes of pleasure through Sam's now shaking body. Her hands tugged on his hair as she moaned louder this time. Danny took the lead in the tango that they were starting and touching her hospital gown made his clothing, save for his boxers and her underwear, become intangible so that they dropped to the ground. Sam squeaked at the chill in the air as it hit her warmed flesh. She didn't stop him though. It was different, but this felt right to her and he felt the same as he explored her body with his callused fingers. An hour later found two very nude teens laying on the hospital bed, sweat all over their bodies as Sam lay sleeping, her body curled into Danny's as he too lay sleeping with his body curled around her protectively. These were the ghost teens of Amity Park and they had finally found each other.

* * *

Short and sweet. I hope that you liked it. I left out what happened to the rest of the town as I didn't see that it needed explaining. Thanks.


End file.
